El Juego Ninja
by jorgecr72
Summary: Fic de incensedance/ Traducido /¿Qué pasaría si se unieran dos mundos completamente diferentes? Kakashi y Minato se les asigna una misión de clase S para acabar con un ninja renegado en una cuidad extraña llamada 'Las Vegas'. Pero no son los únicos que lo buscan ... el equipo de CSI de Las Vegas , busca detener al ninja. ¿que busca ese ninja en la cuidad del Pecado?
1. La llegada a Las Vegas

Capítulo 1

_**KONOHA**_

_**OFICINA DEL HOKAGE**_

"Usted entiende la importancia de esta misión, Minato."

"Si, Hokage-sama."

"Bueno, inicia los preparativos. Saldrás mañana por la mañana."

"Antes que se olvide, Hokage-sama, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?"

"Mm, ¿qué es?"

"Me gustaría llevar a Kakashi-kun conmigo en esta misión."

Los ojos del Tercer Hokage se abrieron.

"¡Pero él es sólo un niño!"

"Soy muy consciente de su edad, así como sus capacidades." El jounin de cabello rubio que estaba ante el Hokage respondió: "Yo soy su sensei, después de todo. Y sé que es lo suficientemente bueno como para asumir esta misión. Además, él ha estado esperando un desafío desde hace algún tiempo."

"¿Estás seguro, Minato?" Sarutobi no parecía convencido, "Recuerda que esta es una misión de clase S".

"No te preocupes, yo estaré allí para protegerlo."

"Bien entonces" el anciano suspiró después de un momento, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar la mente del hombre obstinado.

"Los dos se partirá mañana por la mañana."

"¡Si, Señor!" el Junín rubio salió de la oficina, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

"Sal de ahí, Kashi!" dijo tan pronto como él salió del edificio. Inmediatamente, una figura oscura se dejó caer de un árbol cercano, un muchacho con el pelo de plata y una cara tapada por una máscara oscura.

"¿Cómo te fue?" -preguntó el muchacho. Su voz era suave y controlada, sin nada de la ilusión o infantilismo que se espera de los niños de su edad. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para ocultar la anticipación controlada.

"¡Bueno!" el sensei rubio exclamó con alegría: "¡Nos vamos mañana al amanecer!"

"Si, sensei." A pesar de su actitud reservada, el chico no podía mantener el toque de emoción en su voz.

"Vamos, Kakashi puedes sonar al menos más feliz " Minato dijo agitando el pelo del muchacho, "¿No te emociona?" bajo la máscara, el muchacho frunció el ceño. Él iba en una misión de clase S, sin embargo, su sensei todavía lo trataba como a un niño.

"No." con una rabieta, el niño desapareció en una nube de humo. Minato rio para sus adentros.

_**OFICINA CSI**_

_**LAS VEGAS, NEVADA**_

Gil Grissom puso una mueca de desagrado cuando su localizador sonó de nuevo, por tercera vez esta noche.

Impaciente, lo recogió, "Grissom habla."

Hubo un largo silencio mientras escuchaba, mientras su rostro se puso serio, toda la impaciencia ha ido. "¿Otra? Sí... bueno, voy a estar allí de inmediato." Él cerró el teléfono celular y se levantó de su escritorio.

"¿Otro caso?" Catalina, su ayudante supervisora, preguntó mientras caminaba junto a ella en el pasillo. Él asintió secamente, "El Destripador atacó de nuevo."

"Ah". Catalina dijo con simpatía. El Destripador era el nombre del asesino en serie que había aparecido recientemente en Las Vegas, conocido por sus asesinatos más sangrientos.

. "Tú sabes... podría ir contigo."

"Pero su caso"

"Acabo de entregar el informe y el tuyo será probablemente dará mucho más trabajo. Por no hablar de más sangriento." Catalina interrumpió.

"Gracias, Cath." Grissom dijo con gratitud.

"No hay problema."

Los dos de ellos se fueron en el auto de Grissom y se fue hacia la escena del crimen. Iba a ser una larga noche.

_**KONOHA**_

Su misión era simple: dar caza a un ninja renegado de la niebla. El objetivo no era aún tan fuerte, sólo una monín de bajo rango a quien Minato sabía que podía derrotar fácilmente. Lo que era mucho más problemático fue el lugar que el ninja renegado había escapado.

Era una ciudad al otro lado del mar, en un continente llamado América, muy lejos de este mundo, donde nadie sabía de chakra o Shinobi, según el informe escapo a un lugar llamado Estados Unidos en una provincia llamada Nevada, en una ciudad que se llama, um, algo así como "Las-vee-gas". No se sabía mucho acerca de este mundo, pero Minato no podía esperar para averiguarlo.

Y no estaba decepcionado cuando, después de cinco días tormentosos de viajan por mar y dos días de viaje por tierra, durante el cual los dos Shinobi aprendieron el idioma local, por fin llegaron a su destino.

Aunque era de noche, la ciudad, que ahora Minato sabía que se llamaba "_**Las Vegas**_" seguía siendo un hervidero de vida. Era enorme, más grande que incluso Konoha, más grande, de hecho, que cualquier otra ciudad de los dos Shinobi había visto nunca. Y más ruidoso Y más gente.

Minato miró a su alrededor con asombro, sus luces, sus sonidos y su vista de la metrópoli. La gente pasó por delante, sin mirar siquiera a los dos extrañamente vestidos de Shinobi.

En Las Vegas los extraños eran una vista común.

"Sensei," La voz de Kakashi interrumpió los pensamientos de Minato, y advertía la mirada de una mujer que llevaba una falda que era demasiado corto. Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Su maestro había sido Jiraiya, después de todo. Kakashi miró con extrañeza.

"¿Qué es, 'Kashi?" Minato podría jurar que estaba sonriendo.

"Eso es un hombre."

"¿Qué?" Minato se quedó boquiabierto, con la cara vuelta un color verdoso extraño al pensarlo. Kakashi rio extrañamente, sin poder contener su alegría.

"Sensei". Se repite una vez había pasado el ataque de risa, "¿No deberíamos estar buscando al Ninja?"

"Sí. ¡Por supuesto!" Minato se apoderó del cambio de tema con entusiasmo, "¿No puedes llamar a algunos perros de nin le olfatear?"

"Lo siento. No puedo a menos que tener una muestra del olor del ninja renegado".

Minato suspiró con exasperación, agarrando su cabello. La ciudad era tan grande, ¿cómo en el mundo se van a encontrar al ninja renegado?

"Dividir y conquistar". Finalmente dijo, "Nos vemos de nuevo aquí al amanecer."

"Si, Señor" y ambos desaparecieron en bocanadas de humo, dejando atrás una calle llena de peatones confusas.

_**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA CUIDAD**_

Nick y Sara ya estaban en la escena cuando Grissom y Catherine llegaron. La cinta amarilla rodeó la escena de la carnicería, e incluso Grissom hizo una mueca al ver la sangre salpicada en las paredes de la pequeña casa suburbana. El agua mezclada con sangre goteaba por las paredes y se agruparon en el suelo en charcos. El juez de instrucción, David, se arrodilló junto al desastre que era supuestamente, el cuerpo.

"Esta es la cuarta víctima." Dijo que sin necesidad, agacharse debajo de la cinta con Catalina. "En base a la temperatura del hígado, la hora de la muerte fue hace una hora."

"¿El mismo modus operandi?" -preguntó ella. David asintió con la cabeza.

"La víctima fue apuñalada varias veces, el cuerpo mutilado, y los órganos internos atravesados varias veces. Con este tipo de lesiones, es casi imposible determinar la causa de la muerte, pero sería una suposición segura que fue la pérdida de sangre." El juez respondió.

Catalina miró a las paredes, que estaban prácticamente teñidas carmesí. "Uh huh, es un baño de sangre por aquí."

"Y no hay arma homicida encontrada. Además, la casa se ha inundado con agua, al igual que los últimos tres casos." Añadió Nick.

"¿Alguna pista todavía?" Grissom pidió a Nick y Sara. Ellos negaron con la cabeza. "Acabamos de empezar, pero no hay nada en absoluto. Al igual que en los últimos casos."

"Sigan buscando, el asesino podría haberse descuidado."

Catalina se acercó con cuidado sobre un charco de agua de color rojo que se dirigía a la casa, "¿De dónde viene toda esta agua?"

"Todos los grifos de la casa están cerrados." - Nick dijo- "Y no había huellas. Es casi como si sólo... apareció."

"¿Qué dices? Estamos buscando a un asesino, no un mago." Grissom dijo bruscamente "Tiene que haber una explicación científica para todo esto."

Sara soltó un bufido. "Ahora, dime cuando la encuentres."

_**CERCA DE ELLOS**_

Para ser honesto, Kakashi no piensa mucho en esta nueva tierra. En primer lugar, era demasiado ruidosa. Los sonidos de esas descomunales, cosas abominables que llamaron "Autos", nunca se detuvieron, abordando a sus sensibles oídos hasta que sintió que iba a quedarse sordo. Y para colmo ¡los olores que despedían!

Él nunca pensó que llegaría a odiar a su olfato sensible adicional. Su nariz se movió ligeramente en la memoria, e incluso podía saborearlo en la boca.

Por no hablar de la gente. Casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica que miraba su sensei, en realidad era hombre, y las calles con olor a alcohol, humo y otras cosas aferrarse a casi todos los que conocía.

Oh sí, que no podía esperar a terminar esta misión.

Así que ahora que se escondía en las sombras de un árbol grande cerca de la casa, siguiendo una pista. Desde el interior de la casa, se podía sentir la muy débil presencia de chakra, posiblemente restos de un jutsu que se realizó dentro de la casa por su presa, el único ninja además de él y su sensei en esta tierra extraña. El hecho de que se trataba de un tipo de agua jutsu sólo sirvió para reforzar su hipótesis. Si pudiera entrar, entonces tal vez podría llamar a su nin-perros y rastrear al ninja renegado.

El único problema era la gran multitud que rodea la casa. Realmente, pensó distraídamente, sólo unas pocas personas que mueren-podía oler la sangre metálica desde donde estaba, en realidad no había nada interesante que ver. Su vida estaba llena de muerte y la guerra con Iwa, así que un poco más no parecía haber nada de efecto.

Pero la gente de aquí parecía estar pensando que se trataba de algo muy importante. Y así Kakashi estaba atrapado fuera, preguntándose qué hacer ahora. Tal vez sólo podía subir y entrar y esperar nadie sospechaba el cabello plateado, niño enmascarado vagando alrededor de la escena del crimen.

Un pensamiento pasó por su mente mientras consideraba. ¿Qué haría sensei? De repente, un chakra extrañamente venia, no de la casa, si no detrás de él, le llamó la atención. No pertenecía a su sensei. No se sentía agradable. Y venía directamente hacia él.

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu.

Kakashi tenía una fracción de segundo para reaccionar ante el ataque le llegó, y él instintivamente saltó del árbol justo antes de la rama donde estaba parado explotó cuando una columna de agua se estrelló contra él.

El Chunin de cabello plateado aterrizó sin problemas en la rama de otro árbol, usando su chakra para proteger a sí mismo a la corteza. "Ah, muy escurridizo, mocoso." Oyó una voz que decía. La tenue luz de la luna iluminaba la cara llena de cicatrices de un Shinobi, sonriendo cruelmente. Una larga cicatriz que atravesaba su hita-ate, la marca de un ninja renegado este le lanzo un par de kunai.

Kakashi esquivó dos kunai que voló hacia él, aterrizando en una rama extendida.

Él se acordó de un consejo que le dijo su sensei a él

"Recuerda, si entras en contacto con el enemigo, corre. No te involucres en el combate por cualquier razón.

Lanzo unos cuantos shuriken en represalia, Kakashi se retiró rápidamente, en dirección a las casas.

"¡Demasiado lento!" Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron cuando el ninja renegado apareció frente a su rostro una amplia sonrisa, sosteniendo un kunai en su mano derecha. "¡Adiós, mocoso!" el kunai apuñaló el estómago de Kakashi... y desapareció en una nube de humo.

"¿Kage Bunshin?" el ninja renegado gruñó.

"¿De verdad crees que podrías conseguirme con eso?" Dijo el ninja sonriendo

Pero Kakashi era más inteligente que eso, lanzo un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva, que detonó en la cara del ninja renegado.

Kakashi era vagamente consciente del hecho de que la gente que rodea la casa ahora estaba fuera, buscando el origen de la explosión, pero tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender. Por ejemplo, el ninja renegado que había, por desgracia, no se ha muerto por la explosión de la etiqueta, y ahora estaba furiosamente tratando de matar al chico de cabello plateado.

"! Te voy a matar!"

¡Demonios, Es rápido! Kakashi pensó mientras esquivaba la lluvia de golpes dirigidos a matar. Rodó a un lado de un shuriken dirigida a la cabeza y se cayó del árbol, aterrizando en cuclillas en el suelo. Inmediatamente, se volcó de nuevo sobre sus pies y rodó hacia la izquierda, evitando una nueva arma mortal.

¿Por qué tarda tanto tiempo sensei? Se preguntó, saltando hacia atrás, lejos de la sucesión de shuriken que se estrelló contra el suelo, donde había estado sólo milisegundos antes. Entonces sintió la reunión chakra a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que acababa caído en una trampa.

¡Maldición!

El agua acumulada en el suelo de la primera jutsu el ninja renegado movió, reuniendo en largas formas, en forma de aguja. Rodeado, Kakashi trató con una velocidad para esquivar, pero sólo logró evitar en parte las agujas de agua.

"Je, parece que no es un clon de este momento. No está mal, chico, que evitó todos los puntos vitales." El ninja renegado dijo, apareciendo en un instante antes de que el niño caído en el suelo. "Pero aún no es suficiente."

Kakashi se quedó en silencio, respirando con dificultad. Rasguños cubrieron su cuerpo, con un corte especialmente desagradable a través de su hombro izquierdo, donde apenas había esquivado la aguja que hubiera atravesado el corazón.

"Es una pena, chico." El ninja renegado hizo girar un kunai entre sus dedos, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Levantó la mano, apretando el kunai, y comenzó a descender...

Los sonidos de las voces en las inmediaciones les llamó la atención. "¡POLICIA DE LAS VEGAS! ¿Quién está ahí?"

El ninja renegado sonrió y lanzo su arma.

El kunai se incrustó en el suelo junto a la cabeza de Kakashi, "Parece que tuviste suerte hoy." El ninja renegado dijo: "Pero la próxima vez, te voy a matar con seguridad." Dijo antes de desaparecer, dejando a Kakashi sangrado en el suelo.

Su último pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento fue ¿Dónde diablos está sensei?

Continuara...


	2. Kakashi esta en peligro

Capítulo 2

Minato caminaba por la calle, silbando una canción. Esta ciudad fue para decirlo simplemente, impresionante. Miró fijamente a otro edificio con luces intermitentes, en la forma de una palmera con algún idioma extranjero que no podía entender. Pero él no veía chicas por mas tentadora que fuera, pues recordaba el incidente anterior, cuando Kakashi le dijo que la "niña" que vio era en realidad un hombre. El Rayo Amarillo todavía se estremeció al pensar en ello. De ninguna manera correría el riesgo de nuevo.

Pero, él, sin embargo, poso su mirada en los colores de un autobús iluminado que paso en ese momento, todavía tengo una misión que cumplir.

Suspirando, se puso a trabajar. El lugar más lógico para empezar, por supuesto, era para explorar la ciudad. Minato desapareció en un destello de color amarillo, que aparece en el techo de un edificio alto. Desde aquí, podía ver toda la ciudad bañada por las luces, como un mar de luciérnagas.

Ahora, si yo fuera un ninja renegado, ¿qué haría aquí? Minato preguntó ociosamente.

Lo lógico era encontrar un lugar donde vivir primero. Y de acuerdo con la información que el Hokage les había dado, el ninja renegado que buscaban había venido de la niebla, por lo que probablemente elija un lugar que estaba cerca de una fuente de agua.

Sus ojos recorrieron la ciudad, y se postraron sobre un pequeño arroyo, oscuro que serpentea su camino a través de las luces. Bueno, fue un punto de partida. Minato desapareció en un destello de color amarillo, dirigido en la dirección del río.

En una nube de humo y un destello de color amarillo, Minato apareció en el interior por la calle al lado del río. Después de un rápido vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie esperando para tenderle una emboscada, se paseó fuera hacia el río.

Había un puente a través del río, bordeado por una valla para evitar los peatones puedieran caerse. Debajo de este puente, Minato podía sentir un leve rastro de chakra. A pesar de que era habían pasado horas, todavía podía percibir que pertenecía a alguien a quien no conocía.

Así que él tenía razón, el renegado había estado aquí, o al menos realizar un jutsu aquí. Con suerte, habría dejado algo atrás. Minato considera convocar un sapo para rastrear a su presa, pero decidió no hacerlo. Los Ni-perros de Kakashi serían mucho más adecuados para la tarea, sobre todo en una ciudad tan grande.

De repente, el sonido de voces llamó su atención. Se volvió y vio a un grupo de personas, Había cerca de seis de ellos y todos eran bastante grandes, pero Minato sabía por experiencia que el tamaño no siempre significa fuerza, sobre todo en su propia profesión.

No necesitaba sus sentidos sobrehumanos para decir que estaban borrachos. Algunas de las palabras que gritaban sonó ofensiva, aunque la rubia no sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, y la risa estridente seguido estos comentarios.

Minato gimió con desesperación. Justo lo que necesitaba. Hombres Borrachos.

Los hombres vieron a él," ¿Quién es?" uno de ellos dijo, señalando a Minato, "un niño perdido" dijo otro.

Minato entiende esto, y se erizó con ira. Ellos lo llamaron niño. Claro, él era el más joven y jonin apenas veinte años de edad, pero a nadie se le atrevió a llamarle a él niño, al menos no si querían salir con todas sus extremidades atadas. Él no era un jonin para nada.

"No es un niño." Minato espetó: "Vete". Los matones parecían encontrar este divertido y se rio en voz alta.

"te crees Gallito, ¿no es así?..." Otro borracho dijo, haciendo un gesto grosero.

Por supuesto, Minato ni siquiera necesita saber lo que estaba diciendo, el gesto fue suficiente. Sin dudarlo, el jonin extendió la mano, le agarró la mano al borracho y se lo retorció dolorosamente en la espalda. El matón gritó de dolor.

Sus amigos estaban allí, sorprendido, no creyendo que nadie sería lo suficientemente valiente o lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerlo a uno de ellos.

"¡ACABEN CON EL!" el que tiene un tatuaje en su antebrazo gritó después del shock inicial y se lanzó a atacar a Minato. Una vez que se ha dado el primer paso, los otros también se apresuraron a atacar. Fue una pelea de seis a uno, después de todo, y las probabilidades estaban en su favor.

O al menos eso pensaba. Minato desapareció antes de que pudieran alcanzar, y los cinco matones, sin incluir el que todavía sostenía su brazo aullando de dolor, aterrizaron en un montón en el suelo. Minato movió algún inexistente el polvo de su camisa. En realidad, ni siquiera se había roto el brazo del hombre, que no había necesidad de hacer tanto escándalo.

"La gente de este mundo no eran obviamente fuerte" - Minato concluyó

No podía sentir ningún chakra fuera de ellos, y sus posiciones de lucha eran peores que el estudiante más joven en la academia, sino que harían terribles ninjas.

Después de un momento, el primer borracho, que había serenado un poco, se puso de pie, con el rostro contraído por la ira. Lanzó un puñetazo a Minato.

Suspirando, el jonin capturado el golpe con facilidad. Sostuvo la muñeca del hombre en un férreo control que los otros también se levantaron del suelo.

"Vete o... te mato." Minato dijo en serio. Esperemos que eso asustarlos. Atacaron otra vez. Minato se encogió de hombros, se iría fácil en ellos.

Dos minutos más tarde, seis cuerpos yacían en el suelo, inconsciente. Quizás fui un poco demasiado lejos. Minato pensó, contemplando el espectáculo patético. Luego se encogió de hombros.

El sonido de una de esas cosas que emiten humo que ellos llaman automóviles causó la rubia a su vez, a continuación, entrecerrar los ojos como los faros de un coche casi le cegó. ¿Más problemas? Se preguntó, poniendo los ojos. ¿Cuándo aprenderán?

Warrick no estaba con los demás en el lugar. Por supuesto, él había pedido ir al lugar, pero Grissom se negó y lo envió a él a otro lugar. Después de todo, el supervisor le había dicho, el resto de los casos no se resolverán por sí mismos.

El agente CSI gimió cuando él golpeó otra luz roja. Mientras Grissom, Catherine, Sara y Nick estaban teniendo toda la diversión, fue aquí investigando algún atraco a un banco. ¿Dónde estaba la justicia? Entonces, los sonidos de los combates en un callejón le llamaron la atención.

Inmediatamente, Warric sacó su radio, "Despacho, Soy el agente de CSI Brown, reportando una pelea Está en un pequeño callejón en la calle Oeste en centro de Las Vegas" Le dijeron que esperar a los refuerzos. Por lo tanto, siendo los obedientes los agentes de CSI que eran, Warric se detuvo y no hizo nada como los sonidos de la lucha continuó a seguir en el fondo, a sabiendas de que sólo estaba siguiendo el protocolo.

Pero la curiosidad le gano, así que tomo el riesgo y entro en el callejón en su auto.

Lo que vio no había duda de lo que había esperado.

En lugar de la escena de la carnicería que había esperado, había sólo un hombre de pie en el callejón, un joven rubio que llevaba un chaleco y una diadema de algún tipo que se considera extraño ,si no fuera de Las Vegas. Cosas más raras eran una vista común en la ciudad del pecado.

El joven levantó la mirada con sorpresa cuando el coche de Warric, entrecerrando los ojos en las luces brillantes que brillan en el rostro. Detrás de él, Warric podía ver los cuerpos de cinco, hay otros seis hombres, que estaban fuera de combate, pero aún respira.

Con cautela, Warric salió de su coche, una mano en su pistola. "Oye Tu".

Minato lo saludó, levantando dos dedos en un extraño saludo. "¿Quieres pelea?" su voz estaba fuertemente acentuado, y el sonido Inglés extraño viniendo de su boca, como si acababa de aprender que hace unos momentos. Un extranjero.

"No." Warric respondió con cuidado, "Yo no quiero pelear."

El rubio sonrió, "Bueno."

"¿cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Warric, aún desconfiado.

"Minato Namikaze." Él respondió después de un momento de consideración. "¿y tu?"

"Warrick Brown" dido Warrick.

Minato sonrió, "He-llo Warrick Brown-san." Saludó amistosamente. Extendió una mano. Warrick no lo tomó.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Pide el agente de CSI, haciendo un gesto hacia los seis cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo.

Minato se encogió de hombros. "Ellos... no está muertos." Dijo simplemente, entonces sonrió. "Sin embargo".

Warrick miró. No compre en absoluto. Los seis hombres inconscientes eran grandes, y probablemente demasiado fuerte, y no había manera única a un joven relativamente delgada podría con todos y sin ayuda, sobre todo desarmado. Pero la mano no dejó su arma, el joven aún podría estar escondiendo algo.

"Necesito que me digas qué es exactamente lo que sucedió aquí." Warrick dijo otra vez: "¿Cómo te metiste en una pelea con ellos?"

Minato negó con la cabeza: "No quería pelear, pero ellos me provocaron." Él dijo.

"Está bien..." Warrick volvió a mirar a los hombres inconscientes. Se veían borrachos, probablemente en su camino a casa desde un bar después de una noche de fiesta. Era fácil para un conflicto resucitase de incomprensión si estuviera borracho y vio a un extraño en un lugar apartado que no sabes lo que estás diciendo. "Yo todavía te tengo que ir de la estación de policía para dejar un comunicado."- Dijo.

El rubio frunció el ceño, "Busco persona.", dijo, "es peli...peli...peligroso." Se tambaleó un poco más de la última palabra.

"¿Quieres decir peligroso?" Preguntó Warrick, interpretando el inglés mutilado. Minato asintió con la cabeza y sacó un trozo de papel del bolsillo del chaleco. Era una fotografía de la cara de un hombre, con cicatrices y con el ceño fruncido, con una cinta similar a la de Minato en su frente. No había una sola línea, como una cicatriz, que pasa por el medio de la cinta.

"¿Lo ves?" Preguntó Minato, apuntando hacia la foto y ver la cara de Warrick cuidado. La CSI estudió la foto, con cuidado de mantener las distancias, "No, no puedo decir que lo he visto.", dijo. Minato suspiró y puso la foto en el bolsillo. Él sabía que la CSI no estaba mintiendo.

Los sonidos de las sirenas de la policía les llamó la atención. Dos coches de policía se detuvo junto al coche de Warrick y los policías salieron, mirando confundido. "¿Dónde está la lucha?"

"No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control." Warrick dijo, sonriendo al ver sus expresiones atónitas. "¿Cuando los paramédicos van a llegar?"

"Deberían estar aquí en unos minutos."

"Bueno, después de atender a estos chicos a ser remendado, será llevarlos de vuelta a la estación para ser interrogado." Warrick instruyó señalando a los hombres inconscientes en el suelo. "Y por favor… Sr. Namikaze, ¿verdad? Vaya a la estación para dar su declaración."

Los policías asintieron y se pusieron a trabajar. "¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?" uno de ellos le susurró a su paso.

"No tengo ni idea." Warrick susurro.

"Señor, ¿podría venir con nosotros?", otro policía, el más joven, el que manejaba el coche de la policía.

Entonces, de repente Minato se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, como si hubiera sentido un cambio detectable en la atmósfera. "¡Demonios!" se volvió para mirar hacia el otro lado de la ciudad. "¡Kakashi!"

El policía con él miró, sorprendido, "¿Perdón?"

Pero Minato no estaba escuchando, y sacudió de agarre del policía en el brazo. "¡Hey!" el policía trató de agarrarlo otra vez, "¡No puedes hacer eso!"

Minato lo miró, "Gomen", dijo en tono de disculpa, y luego desapareció en un destello de color amarillo, dejando atrás seis hombres inconscientes, y dos policías muy perplejos.

Warrick se quedó mirando el lugar donde la rubia había estado hace sólo dos segundos, preguntándose si había algo malo en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía un hombre desaparecer en el aire? Una pequeña parte de su mente se preguntó qué diría Grissom, debe haber una explicación científica para esto.

El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha sintió los destellos de chakra al otro lado de la ciudad y maldijo su propia estupidez. Reconoció una de las auras-Kakashi tenía el chakra blanco especial del clan Hatake y el otro, a pesar de que no están familiarizados, era innegablemente fuerte. Sin duda el ninja renegado había encontrado Kakashi y Minato estaba demasiado lejos para ayudar.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Nunca debí separame de él! Pensó mientras corría hacia los estallidos de chakra, haciendo caso omiso de las luces a su alrededor, lo que no era el momento para admirar el paisaje.

Minato sabía que ahora Kakashi estaba luchando el ninja renegado. Sólo esperaba que su aprendiz recordara sus órdenes para salir de allí lo más rápido que pudo y dejar Minato trato con el enemigo.

¡Ya casi llegamos! El chakra blanco se desvanecía. Minato maldijo otra vez. Kakashi estaba perdiendo, se dijo, y se puso otra explosión de velocidad. Su propio chakra se encendió, advirtiendo al ninja renegado de su llegada. Se espera que esto, al menos, se le compre algo de tiempo. Y el ninja renegado parecía haber llegado a su mensaje, ya que el chakra desconocido se volvió y se fue.

Minato suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía podía sentir el chakra de Kakashi, aunque fue creciendo constantemente más débil. El chico se había desmayado, sin duda, o estaba muy cerca de ella. La rubia jonin sensei obligó a correr más rápido.

Espera, Kakashi.


	3. Minato es interrogado

Capítulo 3

Grissom y Sara caminaron detrás de la policía, ya que peinaron el bosque, armas en mano, por la fuente de la explosión. "¿Crees que es el asesino?" Sara le preguntó mientras se abrían camino a través del bosque a una distancia prudente detrás de la policía.

Grissom no respondió, y Sara continuó: "Sabes, es común que un asesino en serie vuelva a la escena del crimen."

"Sí, pero ¿por qué iba a explotar algo justo al lado de un montón de policías? Y mirando a sus víctimas anteriores, explosivos no parecen ser su especialidad." Dijo el supervisor.

"Entonces, ¿qué crees que fue?"

"Bueno, no lo sabremos hasta que encontremos el lugar de la explosión." Grissom respondió. Se detuvo cuando su pie golpeó un charco de agua, "Strange, no ha llovido en días."

"Tal vez fue el asesino. Al parecer, tiene alguna forma de hacer que el agua surja de la nada." Sara sugirió. Grissom levantó una ceja y abrió la boca para responder.

"¡Espera, hay algo allí!" Brass gritó.

Sara y Grissom estiraban el cuello para ver lo que la policía había visto. En la penumbra iluminada por las linternas, había algo blanco en el suelo, a pesar de qué era lo que no podía decir todavía.

Con cautela, Brass se acercó a la cosa plateada, su arma alzó ante él. Bajó su arma y se arrodilló para ver mejor una vez que vio que no era una amenaza inmediata.

"¡Hey! Llamen a los paramédicos, es un niño. Está vivo pero herido."

Inmediatamente, los agentes llegaron por sus radios. Sara y Grissom se apresuraron, "¿Cómo está?" en la oscuridad, sólo podía ver el cabello del niño, que era, curiosamente, blanco, y llevaba una diadema sobre la frente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero los jadeos atravesaron su cuerpo, diciéndoles que él todavía estaba vivo. Una máscara cubría su rostro, y Grissom la tomó con cuidado, dejando al descubierto el rostro de un niño. A su lado, había lo que parecía un cuchillo clavado en el suelo.

"Miren". Brass respondió, mostrándoles su mano. Era rojo de sangre. Un oficial de policía alumbró con su linterna en ellos, y la unidad CSI podría ver muchos arañazos que cubrían su cuerpo, con una herida especialmente desagradable en su hombro izquierdo.

"Maldito el que hizo esto." Sara murmuró, apretando los puños a su lado. El chico no parecía tener más de ocho o nueve años, demasiado joven para ser herido.

"Tenemos que detener la hemorragia." Grissom instruido, todavía tranquilo a pesar de la situación. "Aplique presión sobre las heridas o que va a sangrar a cabo en pocos minutos."

"Aguanta, muchacho." Sara susurró, presionando sobre su hombro izquierdo como Grissom rompió su camisa en vendajes improvisados.

"¿Qué diablos está dando los paramédicos tanto tiempo?" Brass exigió airadamente.

"Ellos están en camino, señor"- respondió un Oficial.

De repente, el muchacho se movió, gimiendo suavemente. Los dos ICS y Brass volvió inmediatamente su atención a él, "¿Cómo te sientes, chico?"

El niño de pelo blanco, la vista hacia ellos, evidente confusión en su rostro a pesar del dolor, "¿Sen... sei...?" -murmuró, medio ahogándose como un camino de sangre se había hecho en la comisura de los labios.

¿Sensei? - Sara preguntó - ¿Esa es la palabra japonesa para... profesor?, ¿no?

"No te preocupes, estamos aquí para ayudar. Sólo aguanta. Respira".

Los ojos del muchacho miraron más allá de ellos, hacia algo más atrás. "Vamos, quédate con nosotros" - Sara animó, agarrando una de sus manos en la suya como si su agarre podría mantenerlo consciente hasta que llegara la ayuda. Pero el cuerpo del muchacho se relajó una vez más, mientras sus ojos se cerraron y se desmayó de nuevo.

Minato aterrizó sin hacer ruido en un árbol por una calle llena de casas. Si esto fuera cualquier otro momento, habría dejado de hacer una exclamación de lo grande que eran las casas, pero no en este momento. Acababa de perder la señal de chakra de Kakashi. Esto sólo puede significar que Kakashi estaba inconsciente.

Pero a pesar de todo, sintió un débil destello de chakra del peli plata, que viene de frente a él en alguna parte. Una oleada de alivio llenó su pecho, por lo menos Kakashi seguía vivo. Los sonidos estridentes de las sirenas de la cercana llenaron sus oídos, pero no le hizo caso, centrándose únicamente en el chakra desapareciendo rápidamente. Se movió hacia ella, mostrando por las casas, los coches y el gato callejero ocasional que se asustó al ver al rayo amarillo que paso rápidamente.

El chakra blanco había desaparecido una vez más, lo que indica que la Chunin cabello plateado estaba otra vez inconsciente, pero Minato ya había señalado su ubicación. Iba a buscar a su estudiante, y ¡ay de aquel que se interpusiera en su camino!

Luego, al gran alivio de todos en la escena, el sonido de una ambulancia se oía y luego el sonido de los paramédicos corriendo por el bosque. Llegaron segundos más tarde, pululando alrededor del chico y empujando a los CSI de en medio.

"¿Estás bien?" Grissom preguntó mientras los dos estaban de pie a un lado, no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar. Se notó la preocupación en sus ojos, y no todo era para el niño.

"¿Hm? Oh, sí, estoy bien." Ella respondió con aire ausente, sin dejar de mirar a los paramédicos que corrían alrededor. "Es sólo que... este tipo de cosas no deberían estar sucediendo". Ella sacudió la cabeza como para despejarla. Los paramédicos ya habían estabilizado al niño y lo estaban cargando con cuidado sobre una camilla y lo llevaban hacia la ambulancia.

"Vamos, tenemos que procesar la escena." Sara dijo

Pero Grissom le puso una mano en el hombro. "No, tenemos que cambiarnos primero." Hizo una pausa y miró tímidamente. Sus manos y la camisa estaban manchadas con la sangre de las heridas del chico, al igual que Grissom. "De acuerdo." Murmuró, lo que le permite dirigir su distancia.

Una conmoción repentina en el borde del bosque de los detuvo en sus pistas. "¡Kakashi!" oyeron a alguien lleno de pánico. Sara vio a un joven rubio que no parecía tener más de veinte años, vestido con un extraño chaleco y ropa inusuales. Parecía preocupado, y ansiosamente tratando de llegar a la ambulancia. La policía rodea la escena trató de detenerlo.

"¡Señor, usted no debería estar aquí! " – dijo un policía tratando de detenerlo.

"Señor, usted tiene que salir, esta es una escena del crimen!" – le dijo otro oficial.

Pero el rubio no parecía escuchar, pero gritó algo en un idioma extranjero, una mirada frustrada en su rostro. Lo que él dijo, no sonaba amistosa. "Creo que está tratando de llegar al niño." Grissom gritó.

"Hey, cálmate!" Brass gritó, agarrando el brazo del rubio, dejando manchas de sangre de sus manos. "¡está seguro del niño! Los paramédicos se lo llevan al hospital."

Esto pareció provocar una reacción, y Minato se calmó un poco. "¿Kakashi está seguro...?" -le preguntó. "Sí," respondió el oficial, manteniendo su agarre sobre el brazo del rubio. "Pero él está herido. Está siendo atendido por los paramédicos, así que no te preocupes." El detective se tranquilizó.

"Kakashi..." la rubia murmuró otra vez, viendo a los paramédicos terminar empujando la camilla a la ambulancia. "Yo puedo arreglar ...", el hombre le dijo a Brass, "Heal Jutsu. Tsunade-hime."

"Creo que los paramédicos puedan hacer su trabajo." Brass dijo, mirando con extrañeza. No tenía ni idea de lo que la rubia había dicho además del hecho de que él afirmaba tener algún tipo de poder de curación. ¿Tal vez el título de médico? Minato miró a los paramédicos dubitativo: "Me voy con él" -le preguntó con suerte, haciendo un gesto hacia la ambulancia.

"No lo creo." Un destello de irritación pasó por los ojos de Minato, pero no protestó. "Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas en la estación." Continuó Brass. "Si usted sería tan amable de venir en silencio." Minato asintió en silencio. "Bueno." Brass dijo: "Vamos. Cuanto más rápido lo hacemos con, más rápido podrá ver al niño."

"Voy a ir con la ambulancia." Sara anunció. Grissom parecía que se iba a discutir, pero se detuvo al ver su expresión. "Está bien, entonces." Él dijo: "Yo voy a decir Nick y Catherine para procesar la escena. Sigue adelante."

Sara asintió con gratitud y se dirigió a la ambulancia. Detrás de ella, Grissom suspiró, recordando que aún tenía el primer lugar de los hechos para procesar. Esto iba a ser una larga noche.

Hacer algunas preguntas... eso significa un interrogatorio, ¿verdad? Minato tenía ninguna duda sobre esto, sobre todo cuando se introdujo en el pequeño "coche de la policía" Lo que estas personas viajaron y se dieron cuenta de que no había tiradores desde el interior. No es que este hecho le molestaba, ya que podría haber roto fácilmente por la puerta metálica, pero...

Tienen a Kakashi. Minato mordió el labio al considerar sus opciones. Él pudo escapar, pero él no tenía idea de dónde estaba Kakashi, y para hacer las cosas aún más difíciles, Kakashi resultó herido y no estaba en condiciones de moverse pronto. O podría esperar y ver qué pasaba, el hombre que le había dicho al entrar en el coche había dicho que iba a ser capaz de ver a su alumno de nuevo.

Lo lógico, como ninja, él podía escapar, la captura por el enemigo era muchas veces peor que la muerte. Pero, razonó, estas personas eran apenas Shinobi, y parecía lo suficientemente agradable. Todos jonin fueron capacitados para soportar la tortura, era una parte del examen jonin. Minato estaba seguro de poder dar nada a estas personas repartió.

Incluso podría encontrar alguna información a sí mismo. La ciudad de Las Vegas era un lugar grande, y Minato sabía que si él y Kakashi buscarían por su cuenta, tomaría semanas para encontrar el ninja renegado. Pero si estas personas eran la ley aquí, supiesen algo útil.

Y fue sin duda, aunque no iba a dejar solo a Kakashi.

Después de algunos minutos, finalmente llegaron a la estación de policía, Minato lo llevaron a la sala de interrogatorios y dijo que esperara allí por un momento. La puerta, se dio cuenta, estaba cerrada y reforzado con acero.

Pero en realidad, estas personas lo había subestimando. A pesar de su juventud, él seguía siendo un ninja, y pudo ver once formas diferentes de escapar de la habitación.

La sala de interrogatorios, Minato decidió, en realidad era bastante agradable. No hay nada de esto en Konoha. Una mesa grande de acero de pie en medio de la habitación, y un gran espejo cubierto de un lado de la habitación, "espejo de dos vías", pensaron. Luego supo que probablemente había un micrófono oculto en la habitación también alguna parte. Miró a su alrededor, pero no notó nada, ¿debajo de la mesa, tal vez? Minato no tenía ganas de mirar. En cambio, se quedó mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo, preguntándose vagamente si de verdad se veía tan cansado.

Las salas de interrogatorio en Konoha eran pequeñas, con nada más que una silla en el interior. Y no había ventanas, por lo que la víctima se sentía atrapada. Minato entiende el funcionamiento de un interrogatorio y, aunque no era su fuerte; Konoha tenía una unidad de interrogatorios para eso y varios miembros del clan Yamanaka con sus técnicas de manipulación mental a mano.

Aun así, una sonrisa asomó en las comisuras de la boca de la rubia en este pensamiento, él tenía sus propias formas de lidiar con un interrogador.

El sonido de los pasos lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, y levantando los ojos al ver la puerta abierta. El hombre que lo había llevado hasta allí entró, junto con otra persona, el hombre con gafas y la celebración de un caso de algún tipo. Minato no se molestó en ponerse de pie cuando entraron.

"Hola, lo siento por la espera." El hombre de las gafas, dijo: "Yo soy Gil Grissom, del laboratorio criminalístico de Las Vegas."

"Jim Brass, la policía de Las Vegas." -Dijo el otro hombre.

"Hel-lo", Minato saludó, "Minato Namikaze." Se presentó a sí mismo.

"Sr. Namikaze" - Brass comenzó.- "Sólo tenemos que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas." Minato asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose qué técnicas de interrogatorio se utilizan aquí.

"no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?" - Preguntó Brass.

"No". Minato respondió en japonés. Se miraron con extrañeza

, "Ah, no, disculpen, si efectivamente no soy de aquí " corrigió apresuradamente, recordando que no entendían su lenguaje.

"¿De dónde vienes?" preguntó Grissom. Minato sonrió, "¿Es se-creto?." Dijo.

Grissom levantó una ceja, "Esa no es la respuesta que queríamos."- pensó

Hubo un largo silencio que siguió a esta declaración. Por alguna razón Grissom tenía la sensación de que no estaba bromeando cuando dijo esto. "Bueno, usted no quiere decir de donde viene, está bien." Brass finalmente habló, "¿Y el niño? ¿Qué relación tiene con usted?"

"Kakashi es un…un...stu…." Minato explicó, mirando alegre otra vez. "Student". Grissom parecía confundido.

"¿un aprendiz?" Grissom se suministra.

"así es".

"¿Dónde están sus padres?" – pregunto el oficial Brass

. La expresión de Minato oscureció ligeramente, "Dead". Él respondió con sencillez. Los ojos de Grissom se abrieron ante esta respuesta, lo que claramente no era lo que había esperado. El no llevar el asunto más lejos.

"¿Qué están haciendo en Las Vegas?" Brass preguntó antes de que otro incómodo silencio pudiera descender. "Apuesto a que no es sólo para divertirse. las personas llevan a sus hijos a Disney cuando visitan Estados Unidos, no vienen a Las Vegas."

"Eh, tengo un trabajo". Minato dijo, decidiendo que no era el mejor momento para hablarles de su misión. "Kakashi me ayuda."

"¿Y qué tipo de trabajo es?" Brass exigió: "Y no me digas que es un secreto."

Minato lo miró, como si estas amenazas trabajarían en él! "Es un... trabajo", les aseguró, "es sólo una-lim-a-na-shun". (A / N: que significa la eliminación)

"¿Perdón?"

"Encontrar persona". Minato explicó. Un destello de algo mortal pasó por sus ojos al pensar en el ninja renegado y Kakashi en algún lugar de este mundo, herido y en un hospital. "Buscar y destruir".

Luego, la puerta se abrió.

Warrick entró por el laboratorio de mal humor. Después del incidente con la rubia misteriosa desaparición, había buscado por todas partes pero no encontró nada. Y el caso de robo se le asignó resultó ser nada más que una llamada de broma, por lo que regresó al laboratorio con la esperanza de que el otro CSI había encontrado algo en el caso del Destripador.

"Oye Cath." Saludó al pasar por Catalina. "¿Cómo fue el caso?"

"Ugh, ni siquiera mencionarlo." Catalina suspiró. "No encontramos nada nuevo. Pero el Destripador decidió volver."

Los ojos verdes de Warrick se abrieron, "¿Qué?"

"No te emociones demasiado, se escapó otra vez. Y dejó otra víctima." Su boca se apretó. "Un niño". Los ojos de Warrick se abrieron aún más, "¿Quieres decir?-"

"Está bien, él sobrevivió." Continuó Catalina. "Sara está con él en el hospital ahora mismo."

"Y ¿no tenemos sospechosos?"

"La verdad... Sí." Dijo Catherine.

"¿Quién?" - Warrick preguntó ansiosamente.

"Bueno, no estamos seguros en este momento. Es una persona extranjera extrañamente vestida, japonesa o algo, lo cual es extraño teniendo en cuenta que él es rubio. Pero él está en la sala de interrogatorios con Brass y Grissom." - Catalina le informó.

"¿Un rubio extranjero? ¿Con ropas extrañas?" La expresión de Warrick repente se convirtió en una de shock. "Creo que sé quién es." Corrió junto a ella hacia la sala de interrogatorios.

"¿Qué? Warrick, espera"

Warrick ignoró sus comentarios y abrió la puerta. En el interior, fue recibido con las caras de sorpresa de su jefe, el detective, y una rubia sonriendo alegremente.

"Hel-lo, Warrick-san!"


	4. Kakashi en el Hospital

Capítulo 4

_**Spring Valley Hospital**_

Sara se paseaba por los pasillos iluminados del hospital, justo fuera de la unidad de cuidados intensivos donde se encontraba Kakashi, el chico rubio dijo que era su nombre.

Había salido de la cirugía hace tan solo un par de horas y todavía se está supervisándolo de cerca. Las enfermeras y los médicos le habían asegurado que iba a estar bien con el tiempo, pero no se despertara pronto.

Greg había llegado hace unas horas, con un cambio de ropa para ella. Sara estaba agradecida por su consideración, ya que su ropa se la llevaron como parte de la evidencia, y ella se quedó con un mono azul de CSI.

"Lo siento, me necesitan en el laboratorio." Dijo antes de irse.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y en ese momento una enfermera salió de la sala de cuidados intensivos.

"¿Puedo verlo?" Sara preguntó rápidamente.

"Claro, pero sigue inconsciente." La enfermera respondió: "Es probable que no se despierte a lo máximo, durante un día más o menos." Sara murmuró un rápido gracias delante pasando junto a ella en la habitación.

El muchacho estaba pálido como las sábanas blancas de la cama, y él parecía pequeño en el centro de todos los diversos pitidos, piezas de maquinaria que regulan los latidos del corazón y la respiración, y las líneas IV gotean lentamente líquidos en su organismo. Su brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo y descansó en la parte superior de las cubiertas. Sara se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

"Pobre chico." Ella murmuró, sacando su kit. No importa qué, ella seguía siendo una agente CSI, y tuvo que hacer su trabajo. Con cuidado, ella comenzó a procesarlo, raspar debajo de las uñas, pero no había nada. A continuación, sacó su cámara y tomó fotografías de sus lesiones. Ella se estremeció por dentro al ver las cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo, la mayoría de ellas eran viejas lesiones. Los niños maltratados fueron siempre un punto delicado con ella, y ella no tenía ninguna duda de que fue víctima de abuso. ¿Qué más podría un niño de su edad conseguir tantas viejas heridas? Ella haría una nota para los servicios infantiles más tarde, pero ahora tenía que hacer su propio trabajo.

Pero ahora revisaría sus pertenencias. El personal del hospital había puesto toda su ropa en una bolsa y la puso en un rincón de la habitación.

Sara abrió la bolsa y empezó a hurgar en el contenido con las manos enguantadas, en busca de cualquier cosa que se parecía a algún tipo de identidad. Ella sacó la máscara negra que llevaba, sus manos revisaban la tela oscura. No se veía como el juguete de un niño, pero la máscara fue especialmente diseñada para algo más profesional. El pensamiento de los asesinos saltó espontáneamente en su mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo un niño con una máscara como esta?

Sara la colocó de nuevo en la bolsa y sacó una bolsa. El muchacho tenía un montón de bolsas en su persona, por alguna razón. Al abrir la bolsa, se quedó en estado de shock por lo que había dentro. Sacó un cuchillo de metal oscuro y varias pequeñas, redondas y blancas estrellas ninja. Bajo las luces fluorescentes, Sara pudo ver que los bordes estaban peligrosamente cortantes.

¿Un niño con mortíferas armas? ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando sus padres?- pensaba la CSI

De pronto, Sara se sentía muy cansada, lo cual era razonable, teniendo en cuenta que ella no había dormido durante casi veinticuatro horas. La decisión de que la evidencia no iría a ninguna parte, Sara se sentó al lado de la cama de hospital. Miró al niño, pálido bajo las sábanas.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? Se preguntó.

Por supuesto, no hubo respuesta, salvo los sonidos lentos y rítmicos de su respiración.

Pero él sigue siendo sólo un niño. Sara pensó con tristeza. Siempre duele por ella cuando los niños estaban involucrados, recordándole su propia infancia infeliz. Ella levantó la mano, con cuidado de no molestar a las líneas IV, y sintió la calidez tranquilizadora. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y se durmió.

_**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES**_

Kakashi se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y los olores demasiado familiares de un hospital. ¿Dónde...? Lo último que recordaba era el ninja renegado lo había dejado muy herido.

Y entonces sentido algo caliente en su mano derecha,

¿... sensei? – pensó Kakashi

Poco a poco, parpadeó con los ojos abiertos y se encontró mirando el techo de color crema. Con una punzada de fastidio, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su máscara. Se volvió y vio que no era su sensei quien sostenía su mano, pero una mujer desconocida, dormitando en una silla junto a la cama del hospital. Hablando de cosas que no conoce, ¿dónde estaba?

Él había estado en el hospital de Konoha suficientes veces como para saber lo que parecía, y esto no era definitivamente Konoha. Kakashi se sentó rápidamente, y luego hizo una mueca cuando el impacto total de sus heridas lo golpeó. Por costumbre, comenzó a evaluar sus heridas, cálculo mental cuando pudo salir del hospital. Un montón de rasguños y contusiones, pero nada importante, salvo la herida grande, vendado en su hombro izquierdo, que todavía palpitaba con un dolor sordo, nada que impida su movimiento demasiado, y con la ayuda de su chakra, las lesiones pueden ser incluso curado en una semana.

Extrajo cuidadosamente la mano de la mujer, luego se congeló. La mujer se movió y abrió los ojos. Al ver a Kakashi, ella inmediatamente se sorprendió.

- "¿Estás despierto?" – dijo la mujer.

Kakashi inmediatamente puso una expresión inocente con los ojos abiertos. Mejor dejar que esta gente piensa que no era más que un niño asustado, y no el Shinobi competente, de cabeza fría que estaba. "! Si!"

"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?" Sara inmediatamente llamó a la enfermera, que se apresuró en los momentos más tarde y comenzó a mimar a Kakashi.

"perdón ¿dónde estoy?" -preguntó, dejando que su ansiedad se meten en su voz.

"Estás en el hospital Spring Valley ", Sara le dijo: "No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Estoy Sara Sidle del laboratorio criminalística de Las Vegas", sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Estoy aquí para ayudarte."

Él no respondió, pero la miró con recelo, preguntándose qué es un "laboratorio criminalística".

"¿Cómo te llamas?" -preguntó ella, tratando de ser amable.

"Kakashi Hatake." Murmuró, mirando hacia abajo y pretender ser tímido.

"Kakashi," dijo suavemente, "Ahora estás a salvo. Nadie puede hacerte daño aquí." Realmente dudaba que un mero centro hospitalario fuera capaz de mantener fuera a un ninja renegado, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos.

"Necesito que me ayudes con algo." Ella dijo. Él no respondió, pero volvió a su mirada de inocencia asustado. "Quiero que me diga exactamente lo que pasó anoche."

"No lo sé." - El niño respondió, haciendo todo lo posible por parecer confundido.

"¿Por favor, Kakashi?" Sara trató de ser amable, sabía que a veces los niños no estaban dispuestos a recordar eventos traumáticos. "¿Podrías recodar algo? Esto es muy importante."

Kakashi se mordió el labio, ¿qué iba a decir? Eso fue atacado por un ninja renegado a quien se suponía que debía rastrear? Pero, siendo el niño genio que era, Kakashi rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Él arrugó su rostro y comenzó a llorar. "¿Quiero ver a mi sensei?" se lamentó, "¡Minato-sensei!"

Como era de esperar, la mujer no tenía ninguna experiencia en absoluto se trata de niños que gritan, y de inmediato se convirtió en nervioso: "No llores, Kakashi, está bien!" se calmó, pero había un tono de desesperación en su voz, "Está bien si no quieres decirme todavía. Solo... no llores, por favor."

Él alcanzó a ver la cara de pánico entre los dedos y tuvo que reprimir el impulso repentino de sonreír maliciosamente. Los adultos eran tan fáciles de convencer. Kakashi suavizó su llanto a un resfriado, "¿Quiero ver a mi sensei?" -repitió obstinadamente.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer." Sara respondió. No tenía ni idea de quién estaba hablando, aunque pensó que había oído Greg mencionó ese nombre Sensei, significa maestro en japonés.

Kakashi asintió de nuevo, en el papel de un niño aplacado. Interiormente, él frunció el ceño, insatisfecho con la respuesta, pero él sabía que no debía presionarla.

"¿Quieres dormir?" Dijo. Y era verdad, él todavía estaba cansado, sus heridas le dolían, y él no quería nada más que enterrarse bajo las sábanas y dormir. Esperemos que para el momento en que se despertó de nuevo, su sensei lo encontraría.

Sara asintió con la cabeza, un poco agradecida después de su arrebato. "Está bien, Kakashi. Puede volver a dormir. Volveré en un momento, cuando no estás tan cansado, ¿de acuerdo?"

El chico asintió y salió de la habitación en silencio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Tan pronto como ella estaba fuera, ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Su encuentro con el chico no era muy informativo, ya que se había negado a hablar de su atacante. Pero eso era de esperar después de lo que había experimentado, y sólo podía esperar hasta que estaba listo para hablar de ello.

**OFICINA CSI**

Warrick estaba teniendo problemas para comprender lo que sus colegas le estaban diciendo acerca del rubio que se sienta familiarizado con gusto, en la sala de interrogatorios. "Pero eso es imposible!" protestó: "Sé que es un hecho que él estaba en el otro lado de la ciudad, a pocos minutos antes yo … estaba con él."

Grissom le escuchó con gravedad: "No dudo de ti, Warrick, pero realmente él se presentó en la escena del crimen."

"¿Cómo iba a viajar a mitad de camino a través de la ciudad en cuestión de minutos?" Warrick exigió, todavía insatisfecho. "Incluso si él rompió todos los límites de velocidad que no podía haberlo hecho."

Grissom se frotó las sienes, "No sé, Warrick. Y él no quiere decirnos tampoco." Ante esto, el supervisor de la mirada hacia el rubio en la sala de interrogatorios, con aspecto aburrido como Brass continuó interrogarlo. Como si sintiera su mirada, Minato repente alzó la vista, mirando a Grissom, a pesar de que no debería ser capaz de ver nada a través de la forma de espejo de dos.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con él?" Preguntó Warrick, "Él es el único sospechoso en el caso hasta ahora."

"Parece preocupado por el niño." Grissom argumentó.

"O podría estar buscando una oportunidad de matar al único testigo." Warrick replicó. Grissom suspiró, "Por ley, podemos mantenerlo aquí por veinticuatro horas. Pero si podemos usar la pelea que dio, es una ventaja para nosotros y mantenerlo por más tiempo."

"Me alegra saber que soy bueno para algo." Warrick dijo secamente. "Dime cuando encuentras algo."

Grissom asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo Greg entró.

"Hey, acabo de regresar del hospital," les dijo, "El chico salió de la cirugía, él va a estar bien."

"Eso es bueno escuchar eso."- dijo Warrick

"Sí". Grissom estuvo de acuerdo, "¿Cuándo va a despertar?"

"No sé, pero Sara esta con él." Greg respondió: "Me tengo que ir, hay una montaña de trabajo que me espera en mi laboratorio."

"Gracias, Greg. Ahora manos a la obra."

El técnico de laboratorio mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción a su supervisor y desapareció de nuevo en la dirección del laboratorio de ADN. Grissom se volvió su atención hacia la cuestión permanente en el otro lado del cristal. Una sonrisa jugó en los bordes de la boca de Minato, como si acabara de oír buenas noticias. Un ligero ceño arrugó la frente de Grissom.

"Dile a todos a reunirse en la sala de pruebas." Ordenó. "Vamos a atrapar al asesino. "

Continuara...


	5. Revision de Casos

Capítulo 5

_**CUARTEL CSI**_

_**LAS VEGAS**_

"Vamos a revisar los casos de los asesinatos del Destripador."

Cinco personas se reunieron en la sala de pruebas del laboratorio criminalístico de Las Vegas. Grissom encuestó a su equipo con orgullo, cuatro de los mejores de los CSI en el estado de Nevada, Warrick, Catherine, Nick y Greg... espera, Greg? "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Greg?"

El técnico de laboratorio levantó la vista, su sorpresa evidente en su rostro, "Usted llama a todos a aquí." Él dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Me refiero a todos los CSI. Tu termina el trabajo en el laboratorio." Grissom dijo, un indicio de exasperación en su voz. El otro presente CSI parecía divertido, acostumbrado a la bromas entre los miembros más jóvenes y más viejos del laboratorio.

"Vamos, Gris, Además, puede ser capaz de ayudarte a armar este caso."

Grissom levantó una ceja, "Estoy seguro que lo harás Greg, tan pronto como dejes de teñirse el pelo y escuchar música rock."

"Como si eso va a suceder." Catalina no pudo evitar intercalar.

"Exactamente".

"¡Hey!" Greg exclamó indignada.

"Chicos, volvamos al caso." Nick les recordó.

"Muy bien, entonces. Vamos a repasar los casos de nuevo." Grissom dijo, sacando la carpeta que contenía toda la información sobre el caso del Destripador. "El primer asesinato"

"¿Eso significa que me puedo quedar?" Greg interrumpió con impaciencia. Grissom le disparó un sí muy molesto.

"Como estaba diciendo, el primer asesinato fue hace tres semanas." Grissom continuó, sacando los documentos correspondientes. "El nombre de la víctima era Samanta Walker, femenino, 23 años, llamado por sus compañeros de trabajo, que se percataron de su desaparición. Cuando la policía llegó a su casa, se encontraron con la puerta principal rota y su cuerpo en la sala de estar.

"El médico forense confirmó el momento de la muerte, la noche anterior. Causa de la muerte fue... difícil de determinar, pero finalmente establece como la pérdida masiva de sangre de numerosas heridas en todo su cuerpo. El cuerpo lo estaba arrancada, de hecho, que era imposible identificar con sólo mirarla". La CSI presente excepción de Grissom, que era harto de este tipo de cosas, y Greg, que nunca había visto el cuerpo, se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

"Lo extraño de este caso es que la casa se llenó de agua." Grissom continuó: "Pero ninguno de los sumideros o grifos estaban abiertos y no había tuberías rotas y no hay huellas de dedos. Y nada de valor se tomó de la casa.

"Ahora las preguntas que necesitamos responder son: ¿de dónde vino toda el agua? ¿Y por qué el asesino uso agua en la escena?"

"¿Tal vez él quería limpiar la escena?" Greg sugirió.

"Entonces, ¿por qué dejar la puerta abierta, y por qué no terminar el trabajo en lugar de dejar el agua acumulada en el suelo?" Nick refutada.

Greg se encogió de hombros: "Tal vez fue interrumpido."

"Tal vez debería esperar hasta que sepamos los demás casos." Catalina reprendió. El técnico de laboratorio y los CSI cayeron en un silencio culpable.

"El segundo asesinato" Grissom continuó, "fue la de Fanny Sumer, femenino, de 36 años, asesinada hace dos semanas. Por su novio nos llamo cuando entro en su casa. Su cuerpo también fue mutilado irreconocible. Causa de la muerte se confirmó que la pérdida de sangre. La casa se llenó de agua, y la ventana de la habitación estaba rota. Una vez más, no hay huellas dactilares en los lavabos o grifos y no hay explicación para el agua.

"La tercera víctima fue encontrado la semana pasada, Martin Anderson, varón, de 42 años, encontrado por un vecino que vio a su puerta derribada. La misma causa de muerte, la misma agua en la casa, nada sacado de la casa.

"Y la última víctima, que se encuentra justo anoche, fue Kevin Mason, hombre, 30 años. Él fue encontrado por su novia cuando ella llego a su apartamento. Una vez más, la misma causa de muerte, la misma agua, y la misma falta de motivación."

"Así que, básicamente, no tenemos nada." Dijo Warrick. "No hay pistas, no hay sospechosos, sin motivo."

"Bueno, tenemos al chico, Mee-na-dedo o algo así." Dijo Greg. La CSI se lo quedó mirando, "Lo siento, yo escuché a ustedes que hablan de él." Dijo tímidamente el técnico de laboratorio.

"Minato Namikaze " corrigió Grissom. "Dice que acaba de llegar ayer por la noche, pero no se llevaría a su palabra. Está todavía en investigación."

"Personalmente, creo que es una locura." Warrick dijo, lo que le valió una mirada de desaprobación para el Grissom: "Tú has visto cómo es".

Warrick insistió: "Él habla de matar a la gente como si fuera algo común! Amenazó con matar a ese hombre de la fotografía nos mostró. "

"Sí, pero nosotros no podemos probar nada." Grissom respondió. "Todo lo que tenemos es su palabra, y cualquier abogado podría salir del apuro al declararse la inestabilidad mental."

"¿En serio? Él no se veía inestable cuando lo vi en la escena del crimen." Dijo Nick. "Él sólo parecía preocupado por el muchacho. ¿Descubrió el nombre del niño ya?"

"Su nombre es Kakashi." Respondió el supervisor. "Y es posible que la quinta víctima y único testigo de los asesinatos del Destripador."

"Es difícil para un niño de su edad." Catalina comentó.

"Es un mundo difícil." Grissom respondió.

"Está a salvo en el hospital, ¿no?" Preguntó Catalina. Grissom asintió con la cabeza: "Hay cinco policías de pie frente a su puerta y Sara también está con él ahora si se me permite continuar con el informe.?"

"Es todo tuyo".

"Gracias. Como decía, hay varios puntos en común con estos casos. Primero, está el agua." Dijo Grissom. Greg puso los ojos, lo que le valió una mirada desde el supervisor. "En segundo lugar," Grissom ignoró la tecnología del laboratorio, "No es el hecho de que las cuatro víctimas vivían solas, y el asesino entró en la casa para llegar a la víctima. Y en tercer lugar, nada de valor fue tomado de sus casas, por lo que podemos descartar el robo en los cuatro casos".

"No hay motivo." Nick concluyó. "Y hay ninguna similitud en el tipo de víctima. Dos hombres, dos mujeres, todos de diferentes edades, de diferentes clases sociales. Es como si él mata al azar." Él negó con la cabeza: "No, los asesinos en serie tienen generalmente un método de selección de las víctimas?"

"En teoría, lo hacen." Respondió a Grissom. "Y en teoría, los asesinos en serie se intensifican a medida que matan. El asesino Ripper sólo ha tomado una víctima cada semana, es demasiado puntual."

"¿Estás diciendo que este caso es una excepción?" preguntó Warrick.

"Quizá sí, Quizá no. Todavía necesitamos más pruebas antes de que podamos establecer a ciencia cierta."

"Entonces, ¿qué nos queda?" Nick se preguntó en voz alta.

"Tengo una teoría." Nadie se sorprendió cuando el más joven de su grupo tomó la palabra. Todo el mundo se volvió hacia él, expectante, espera mientras hacía una pausa dramática, "Creo que esto podría ser un asesinato de culto."

"¿Qué?" -preguntó, al ver sus miradas escépticas, "Es muy posible. Y le daría al asesino un motivo."

"Pero, ¿cómo toda el agua en todo esto?" -Preguntó Nick.

"Um, tal vez ellos adoran a un dios del agua?"

"Yo no lo creo, Greg." Grissom respondió: "Hay demasiados elementos que faltan."

Greg se encogió de hombros: "Bueno, fue una buena sugerencia."

"Y sin evidencia que lo soporte, eso es todo lo que nos queda, alguna sugerencia." Grissom dijo: "Pero recuerda, todavía queda una escena del crimen."

"La escena del niño." dijo Catherine. Grissom asintió, "¿Qué has encontrado?" -preguntó.

"No mucho, la verdad." Catalina dijo: "Hubo una gran cantidad de estos cuchillos de aspecto extraño, sin embargo." Sacó una bolsa de plástico de la caja de pruebas, revelando un metal, en forma de diamante que lanza-cuchillo con un anillo en un extremo. Los lados miraban con gran nitidez.

"Sí, y nos las arreglamos para recuperar las células de la piel en la mayoría de ellos. Están en el laboratorio de ADN en estos momentos." Añadió Nick. "y se debe hacer ahora." Miró fijamente a Greg, quien desvió la mirada con timidez, "Sí, lo sé. Voy a trabajar en él lo antes posible."

"Además de estos, hay básicamente nada más. Pero la escena fue inundado con agua de nuevo, y no había ninguna fuente aparente." Añadió Nick. "Es igual que los otros crímenes."

"Pero esta vez se interrumpió el asesino." Dijo Grissom. "¿Ha encontrado la causa de la explosión?"

"Um, no." Dijo Catherine. "No hay nada en absoluto que sugiera un explosivo, no chatarra, sin rastros de químicos explosivos. Pero conseguir esto, la explosión que escuchamos, no sucedió en el suelo." Grissom levantó una ceja interrogante.

"Sucedió en un árbol. Ramas esparcidas por todo el lugar. Y había otro cuchillo en los árboles." Nick dijo, sacando otro cuchillo negro y chamuscado.

"Y hablando con eso, encontramos más de estos cuchillos en los árboles también. Había alrededor de quince en total." Añadió Catalina. Greg silbó, recogiendo uno de ellos. "Esto parece peligroso. ¿Creo que podrían ser las armas del crimen?"

"No, no había rastros de sangre en cualquiera de las armas." Catalina negó con la cabeza. "Y lo más extraño es que, con base en el ángulo que estos cuchillos fueron incorporados en el árbol, que fueron lanzados desde algún nivel de las ramas. No inclinado hacia arriba."

Grissom frunció el ceño: "Así que el que arrojó estos cuchillos estaba de pie en las copas de los árboles?"

"Así que tal vez el asesino era un ninja." Greg sugirió. Todo el mundo miró con extrañeza. "¡Hey, sólo una broma!" dijo, levantando sus manos.

"Muy divertido, Greg." Grissom murmuró, "Pero no tenemos tiempo para bromas en estos momentos. Hay posiblemente un asesino suelto. Nick, quiero que usted consiga una muestra de ADN del sospechoso, y Greg compara con las células de la piel que se encuentran en estas armas. Warrick y yo voy a tratar de clasificar el resto de las pruebas. Catalina irá al hospital y ayudar a Sara con las pertenencias del chico. Greg, a volver a su laboratorio y que termine la montaña de trabajo".

"! Estoy en eso, señor ¡" Greg dijo que se retira de la sala de pruebas a toda prisa.

"Está bien, nos vemos, Gris." Catherine y Nick también se fueron.

"Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar también." Dijo Grissom. Warrick asintió: "Sí, Vamos".

_**DE VUELTA EN EL HOSPITAL**_

Después de Sara se retiró, Kakashi esperó hasta que el sonido de sus pasos habían desaparecido desconecto los cables que estaban conectados a su cuerpo y La vía intravenosa en la mano se fue al lado, pero él mantuvo la honda, pensando que no iba a obstaculizar sus movimientos demasiado. Él había visto una bolsa en un rincón de la habitación, y sospechaba fuertemente que sus pertenencias estaban allí.

Se quedó mirando con tristeza a sus ropas desgarradas y manchadas de sangre, especialmente su máscara, que era ahora sólo un trozo de tela desgarrado y arrancado más allá del reconocimiento. Por lo menos, todavía tenía sus armas, que con gusto tomó y escondió en su persona, aunque era difícil de encontrar lugares adecuados para ocultarlas. Cómo odiaba la ropa de hospital, incluso en este lugar extranjero que estaba suelto sin ningún lugar para almacenar su kunai.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ponerse en contacto con su sensei. Kakashi hizo unas señas con las manos, practicadas rápidos y se mordió el pulgar con fuerza suficiente para extraer la sangre. Entonces, él se inclinó y apretó la mano contra el suelo.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu.- murmuro

Como la mano en contacto con el suelo de linóleo, corrientes de caracteres repartidos desde el punto de contacto, formando un intrincado patrón. Una nube de humo después, hubo un pequeño can de color marrón que lleva una capa azul y una cinta de la hoja que se sienta delante del Chunin de cabellos plateados.

"Pakkun." Kakashi saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

" Kakashi!" Pakkun ladró, evidentemente contento de ver al niño. "¿Qué te pasó?" (A / N: Es evidente que en japonés.)

"No es nada." Kakashi respondió vagamente: "Escucha, Pakkun, necesito que hagas algo por mí."

"¿Qué pasa, jefe?" el perro preguntó obedientemente.

"Encuentra al sensei, y dile esto". Kakashi transmitió rápidamente los detalles de su situación al nin-dog. "Y date prisa."

"Hai" Pakkun asintió mientras Kakashi abrió la ventana para él, "Cuídate, cachorro." Dijo con preocupación antes de saltar por la ventana abierta y desapareciendo en los tejados.

Kakashi lo vio salir, un poco triste. Pakkun era su primera convocatoria siempre, y le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con el perro. Pero el objetivo siempre fue primero, se dijo con firmeza, el resto podía esperar.

Satisfecho de que había encontrado una manera de localizar a su sensei, Kakashi volvió a la cama del hospital. Él no había estado mintiendo cuando dijo que estaba cansado y sabía que el descanso era importante si quería recuperar rápidamente. Así que se cubrió con las mantas sobre la cabeza y luego se desvió en un sueño ligero.

Continuara….


	6. Kakashi es interrogado

Capítulo 6

Minato tuvo que contenerse para no destripar a estas personas que se empeñan en impedir que encontrara a Kakashi, pero se obligó a mantener la calma, recordando la regla número 25 ninja, un ninja nunca debe mostrar emociones en una misión. Pero era tan difícil de hacer si estas personas no tenían ningún interés por su propio bienestar e insistieron en molestando haciendo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez acerca de dónde era y qué estaba haciendo allí.

"¿Dónde está Kakashi?" -preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Por qué no dejas de preocuparte por él y responde a nuestras preguntas?" el interrogador replicó. Una vena apareció en la frente del rubio, No matar a la población civil. Él Hokage-sama no le gustaría eso. Pero, francamente, en el momento en que no le importa lo que le gustaría al Hokage.

Me pregunto si alguien se daría cuenta si murió en su único sueño diurno. Jonin El joven sólo pudo consolarse con pensamientos de venganza, ya que todavía les falta encontrar a Kakashi.

"¿Sabes qué, esto lleva a ninguna parte?" Brass finalmente exclamó exasperado. Minato nunca pensó que estaría de acuerdo con algo que esta gente exasperante dijo. "Me voy ahora mismo." Minato dijo levantándose.

"Yo no lo creo." Brass le puso una mano en el hombro del rubio, "Te vas a quedar aquí donde podemos mantener un ojo en ti."

Minato lo miró fríamente, aunque todavía tenía problemas para frenar a su instinto asesino. Sin embargo por más tentador que sea, no quería asustar a estas personas demasiado y poner en peligro sus posibilidades de encontrar a Kakashi. "Te vas a quedar porque tenemos un testigo que dice que usted asaltado algunos borrachos. Eso es suficiente para que le mantengamos aquí por lo menos tres días." Brass le informó. "Así que prepárate para pasar un tiempo en prisión."

El rubio frunció el ceño, pero no discutió.

Brass indicó a los policías que estaban de pie fuera de la puerta, "Llévatelo". , dijo.

Y así fue como Minato terminó en una celda pequeña, bloqueada. Por lo menos, todavía tenía sus efectos personales, ya que le dio a los policías el resplandor frío cuando habían intentado tomar el chaleco jonin.

Habían decidido que tal vez era mejor para su salud si seguía con el chaleco, después de que él les había asegurado que no tenía "armas". No habían preguntado acerca de otras armas, por lo que no se habían molestado en informar de su kunai y shuriken.

No era un mal lugar, relativamente limpio. Es cierto, no había ventanas, pero Minato podrían haber roto fácilmente la puerta de metal.

Alrededor de una hora después de que él había sido arrojado a la celda, otra de las personas extrañas, no es un "policía", a juzgar por su uniforme, se había presentado como "Nick Stokes, agente de la unidad CSI" y dijo que él había venido a tomar una "muestra de ADN". Después de juzgar que el otro hombre no era una amenaza, Minato le permitió tomar la muestra, que era básicamente, de todas las cosas, pegando un hisopo de algodón blanco en su boca.

Lo que el otro hombre tenía planeado hacer con este hisopo no lo comprendía, pero él pensó que ya que él no tenía ningún Genkai, no estaría de más. Por supuesto, le había dado al hombre una mirada que habría puesto Orochimaru, para avergonzar a todo el tiempo. Sobra decir que el pobre hombre había sido más que feliz de salir.

Y eso fue hace dos horas. El jonin estaba decidiendo entre el escape a través de la puerta o romper la pared cuando sintió una señal de chakra que reconoció que se acerca a él. Una nube de humo se materializó en el suelo, disipando para revelar un pequeño perro pug, marrón con una capa azul y una cinta de la hoja.

"Hola" Pakkun saludó. "Me tomó horas para encontrarte. Encontrar su perfume en una ciudad llena de tanta gente no es fácil."

"Pakkun ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Minato sonrió ampliamente. Nunca pensó que estaría muy feliz de ver el nin-dog. "¿Cómo está Kakashi? ¿Está bien?"

"Hai, Kakashi es suficientemente fuerte como para llamarme, debería levantarse y moverse dentro de unos días. Él está en un hospital a unos doce kilómetros de aquí." Pakkun rápidamente entregó el mensaje de Kakashi y transmitió su ubicación al jonin. "Y ahora está en espera de órdenes de usted." La nin-dog terminado.

"Ah, eso es simplemente " Kashi ".- Minato suspiró.

"Siempre práctico." Pakkun asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien, Pakkun, dile que iré a buscarlo, tan pronto como salga de aquí. Dile que descanse, incluso los genios tienen que dormir." Minato ordenó.

"No le va a gustar." El pug dijo secamente.

"Pues no. Pero es por eso que digo que espere., para él va a ser una buena experiencia." Minato dijo: "Y yo estoy preocupado por el ninja renegado, pero no le digas que dije eso."

Pakkun se encogió de hombros, "Usted es el jefe." La pequeña nin-perro desapareció de nuevo con otra bocanada de humo, dejando el jonin solo en la habitación. Se puso de pie y se estiró; finalmente había decidido qué ruta de escape de su uso. Una sonrisa maliciosa que habría hecho su orgullo a su sensei en su rostro. Es hora de ponerse a trabajar...

DE VUELTA AL HOSPITAL

"¡Oye, cachorro, despierta! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!"

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron de golpe al oír el sonido de la voz de Pakkun, y él se sentó frotándose los ojos. "¿Qué dijo Minato-sensei?" -preguntó, controlándose más de una vez más. Él estaba contento de encontrar que los arañazos en su mayoría habían sanado, y su brazo izquierdo no estaba tan dolorido, aunque sabía que no sería capaz de utilizarlo correctamente para al menos tres días más.

"Minato-san dice que lo espere aquí." El pug respondió, saltando sobre el regazo del muchacho.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, una expresión seria para un niño de nueve años de edad. "Pero-"

"Él dice que va a ser una buena experiencia." Pakkun interrumpido. El ceño de Kakashi se convirtió en una mueca. "Está bien."

"Debe descansar, Kakashi." Pakkun amonestó. "Usted no parece tan grave."

"Estoy bien." Kakashi soltó, pero su ceño se suavizó. Pakkun lo tomó como una buena señal y le lamió la cara, haciendo que el muchacho dejó escapar una pequeña risita antes de coger él mismo y cubriendo su boca, mirando a la pug, quien se limitó a sonreír, con la lengua fuera.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Tanto Kakashi y Pakkun giraron hacia la puerta con el sonido de la voz. La puerta se abrió, dejando al descubierto los rostros preocupados de Sara y otra, mujer rubia.

Cuando Catalina llegó, Sara estaba esperando en la zona de recepción del hospital, dormitando. "Hola, Sara." Catalina saludó, sonriendo mientras la joven CSI se despertó sobresaltada.

"Catalina ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Grissom me envió a ayudar aquí. Ya has visto al chico, ¿verdad?"

Sara asintió: "Sí, yo estaba allí cuando despertó." Ella contestó. Catalina miró con interés, "¿Y cómo fue?"

"Um, física, debe estar bien al final." Dijo Sara. El agente de servicio al niño esperó a que continuara. "Tiene cicatrices...". Sara dijo finalmente.

"¿Las cicatrices? De un accidente anterior, o..."

"Ellos no se ven como si fueran de un accidente." Sara respondió en voz baja. Catalina hizo un gesto de simpatía. "¿Sabes algo sobre sus padres?"

"Um, yo realmente no sé mucho sobre él. Pero creo que él vive con su 'sensei'. No es de por aquí." Sara explicó.

"Ah, su sensei es ser cooperativo." Catalina le informó, "Sigue siendo nuestro único sospechoso."

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación del niño. Fuera de la puerta, Sara repente se congeló. Hubo voces que vienen desde el interior de la habitación. Lo que el-

Una de las voces sonaba como Kakashi, pero la otra era desconocida. Era una voz áspera, no como cualquiera de los doctores Sara había conocido, con una cierta calidad perruna al respecto. Y, a Sara, que no parecía muy amable. La mano de Sara se movió hacia su funda antes de recordar que había dejado su arma en la recepción, como las armas de fuego no se les permitió en el interior del hospital. Tan sólo había una cosa que podía hacer.

"¿Quién está ahí?" -gritó con fuerza, empujando la puerta bruscamente con la esperanza de asustar al intruso. Dentro de la habitación, dos pares de ojos sorprendidos se volvieron hacia ella.

Pakkun miró con curiosidad a las dos mujeres que estaban en la puerta, sus expresiones pasando de la preocupación a la confusión.

"Hola-" comenzó a saludarlos, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente cuando la mano de Kakashi cerró sobre su boca, ahogando cualquier saludo que iba a decir a continuación.

Sara parpadeó, confundido a fondo. En primer lugar, ¿cómo demonios un perro entro en la habitación de Kakashi? Estaba segura de que los policías en el suelo se ordenó específicamente que no deje entrar a nadie Y en segundo lugar, ¿el perro acaba de hablar? Su confusión se profundizó cuando vio a Kakashi susurrar algo rápido en el oído del perro, y ella habría jurado que el perro asintió ligeramente antes que el niño libera lentamente la mano que había puesto sobre su boca.

"Kakashi?" -preguntó ella con cuidado.

"H-hai?"

"¿Había alguien más en esta habitación recientemente?"

"N-no". Los ojos de Kakashi se ampliaron en lo que esperaba fuera una expresión inocente. Estaba mentalmente maldiciendo a sí mismo por no darse cuenta de las señales de chakra se acerca, o escuchar las pisadas.

"¿Está seguro?" -preguntó de nuevo. Kakashi asintió con firmeza. Técnicamente, estaba diciendo la verdad, ya Pakkun no había salido.

"Hola," la otra mujer que había entrado con Sara habló: "Mi nombre es Catherine Willows, y soy una CSI, al igual que Sara." Kakashi considera esta nueva llegada con cuidado, con cuidado de mantener su fachada inocente niño.

"Su nombre es Kakashi, ¿verdad?" Catalina le pidió amablemente, y Kakashi asintió. En serio,

¿Cuántas veces estas personas tienen que preguntarle a esa pregunta?

"Kakashi, ¿veo que tienes un perro?" pregunto Catalina.

"Pakkun." Kakashi respondió con cierto orgullo.

"¿Y cómo 'Pa-koon' hasta aquí?" -Preguntó Sara. El perro mentalmente se estremeció ante la mutilación de su nombre, pero se abstuvo de corregirla. Kakashi le había dicho que la gente de aquí evidentemente, los perros no habla, y él se preguntó ociosamente donde habían vivido toda su vida si no hubieran visto siquiera una invocar el poder de la palabra. Claro, la gente que le había pedido que le habían dado miradas extrañas cuando él había pedido a su alrededor y luego lo ignoró como si fuera sólo un producto de su imaginación, pero que había que atribuir a su capacidad natural de asombro el que lo vio.

"Um ..." Kakashi miró con aire de culpabilidad. ¿Qué iba a decir?

"Está bien, ¿no será castigado, Kakashi?" Sara tranquilizó, confundiendo sus dudas por temor. Pero él negó con la cabeza, pensando que era más seguro para guardar silencio. Catalina dio a Sara una mirada de advertencia, y ella decidió tomar otro enfoque.

"Kakashi, esta buena señora por aquí," Sara hizo un gesto hacia Catalina, "está aquí para ayudarte." Catalina sonrió amablemente, extendiendo una mano. Kakashi lo miró, pero no lo tomó.

"Hola, Kakashi." Saludó.

"H-hola." El muchacho murmuró.

"Eres un chico lindo, ¿no es así?" Catalina comentó, en un intento de ser amable. Kakashi frunció el ceño, odiaba ser llamado lindo, Pakkun estaba tratando de sofocar su risa, consiguiendo que sólo un sonido burlón, que atrajo miradas, no obstante.

"¡No es lindo!" Kakashi se rompió. Risa reprimida de Pakkun se intensificó, y Sara se quedó dura. ¿Fue ese perro riendo? La risa se detuvo abruptamente cuando Kakashi tiró con fuerza de la capa del barro amasado, ahogándolo. No me obligues a hacerlo. Pakkun gruñó, pero se quedó en silencio.

"No es lindo-boy" Kakashi repitió, mirando a Pakkun. Sara se echó a reír al ver a la niña hablando con su perro como si se pudiera entender. Pero, de nuevo, a todos los niños eran así, y ella estaba realmente contenta que parecía dar señales de normalidad.

"Está bien, está bien, no es lindo." Catalina corrigió, sonriendo también. "¿De dónde vienes, no lindo Kakashi?"

"Ko-no-ha." Se tambaleó un poco más de la palabra, y Sara contuvo una mueca de dolor en la mutilación de su lenguaje. "¿Te refieres a la aldea?"

"Hai". Él asintió con el cabeza, contento de que ella había entendido. Nunca se acostumbraría a este extraño idioma que sonaba tan diferente del suyo.

"¿Un pueblo dónde? ¿China? ¿Japón?" -preguntó Sara. Su lenguaje parecía oriental, tal vez algún país del sur de Asia.

"Hid-en Vee-laj." Dijo Kakashi. No es de mucha ayuda, pero eso era lo que él había previsto. Sus manos se rascaron distraídamente Pakkun detrás de las orejas, y el trabajador social, las miró. Estaban pálidos y, para su sorpresa, callosa, y había una delgada cicatriz blanca corriendo por la parte de atrás, como si hubiera sido cortado por algo afilado.

"¿De dónde sacaste esa cicatriz?" -Preguntó Sara. Kakashi miró la mano, sorprendido. La cicatriz era en realidad un recordatorio de una sesión de entrenamiento hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún estaba en la academia, pero Kakashi no creía que lo iban a creer.

"No sé". Él dijo tercamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Las dos mujeres se miraron, luego se volvió hacia el muchacho. "Kakashi, ¿vive con su sensei?" -Preguntó Sara. El chico asintió.

"¿Y sus padres?" dijo Catalina: "¿Tu madre o padre?"

Manos de Kakashi se congelaron en la cabeza de Pakkun, y el perro lo miraron con preocupación. El muchacho se advertía su mirada, "Dead". Él respondió rotundamente. Sara fue abruptamente recordó a sus propios padres, que no habían sido muy buenos padres.

Un sentimiento de simpatía se levantó dentro de ella, y de repente tuvo el impulso de ir y abrazar al muchacho.

"¿Cómo murieron, Kakashi?" Catalina se presiona, "¿Ellos-" gruñido de Pakkun detuvo a media frase.

"Sólo... muerto." Kakashi respondió lacónicamente, sin poder evitar un borde duro de entrar en su voz. "¿Quiero ver al sensei?" insistió una vez más, esta vez en un tono más infantil. Pakkun ladró y le lamió la cara, como si le reconfortante.

"¿Su sensei le hizo esa cicatriz?" Catalina le preguntó abruptamente. El rostro de Kakashi se ensombreció. "Mentira". Él respondió con decisión, negando con la cabeza. Él, siendo el genio que era, sabía exactamente donde esta se dirigía, y se sorprendió de qué pensarían su sensei era esa clase de persona. ¿De verdad parece malo?

Catalina miró sorprendido, "Kakashi", dijo suavemente: "Nosotros podemos ayudarle a encontrar un nuevo hogar si lo deseas"

"¡No!" Kakashi se mantuvo firme, a pesar de que su sensei a veces se comportaba infantilmente, por lo que Kakashi se siente como el único adulto en su equipo, pero su sensei no era irresponsable. "¿Quiero ver al sensei."

"Lo siento Kakashi pero…-" Sara fue interrumpido por el sonido de dos localizadores de llamada urgente. Miró a Catherine, cuyo localizador también estaba sonando.

"Kakashi, tenemos que hacer algo importante en este momento." Catalina explicó que ella y Sara salieron de la habitación, "Pero si necesitas algo, simplemente llame a una de las enfermeras."

"Hai". Kakashi respondió obedientemente, aunque no tenía la menor intención de obedecer.

Continuara…


	7. Kakashi fue secuestrado

Capitulo 7

"Tienes razón, es una locura." Nick anunció mientras caminaba a través de la puerta de la sala de pruebas. "Acabo de ir a recoger su muestra de ADN. Él estaba mirando a mí todo el tiempo entero, como si quisiera matarme." el CSI se estremeció al recordar la mirada y la sensación de que estaba cerca de algo peligroso, como una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar. Y él no quería estar allí cuando lo hizo.

"Sí, te lo dije." Warrick no pudo evitar decir.

"Espero que le diste la muestra a Greg para la comparación." Grissom respondió, sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

"Por supuesto, jefe."

"Entonces usted puede ayudarnos con la evidencia actual." El supervisor de instrucciones. Nick asintió, contenta de tener algo que dejar de pensar en la sensación de frío que aún quedaba.

Los minutos pasaban por, a continuación horas, pero nadie dijo una palabra.

"Ten cuidado, aunque la pieza más pequeña de las pruebas puede ayudar en una investigación." La voz de Grissom rompió el silencio mientras él les recordó. Una vez más.

"Sí, y esa es la trigésima vez le has dicho a nosotros que." Warrick se quejó: "Será mejor que encontremos algo pronto. Mis ojos están sufriendo ya de mirar fijamente a la evidencia."

Nick estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta de la sala de pruebas se abrió de golpe. "¡No vas a creer lo que he encontrado!" Greg exclamó con entusiasmo, agitando unas cuantas hojas de papel en sus rostros.

"Cálmate, Greg." - Grissom ordenó - ", y nos dicen lo que tienes. Poco a poco, por favor."

"Bueno, hay buenas noticias y malas noticias." Greg comenzó.

"Sólo tienes que decírnoslas." Warrick suspiró. A pesar de que hizo la bienvenida a la ruptura de mirar fijamente a la evidencia, no estaba de humor para las travesuras de Greg. El técnico de laboratorio puchero un poco, pero subió a los negocios.

"Encontré dos muestras diferentes de ADN en las armas que Nick y Cat recogió." Él les informó: "Pero ninguno de ellos coincide con el sospechoso."

"Así que ¿había dos desconocidos?" Nick concluyó.

"No del todo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, yo comparé una de las muestras de sangre de la víctima que se recogió en la escena. ¿Sabes una cosa? Hace juego." Greg esperó sin aliento para que esto hundirlo.

Grissom había levantado la vista de las pruebas, y fruncía el ceño, sumido en sus pensamientos. "¿Estás diciendo que no sólo fue el asesino que lanzaba cuchillos alrededor, pero Kakashi también estaba lanzándolos?"

"Lo sé, ¿no? Pero compare los resultados de tres veces, y eso es lo que te estoy diciendo. Es una conclusión lógica apoyada por la evidencia." Greg dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"No, no es lógico, sólo apoyado por la evidencia." Warrick intervino. "¿Cómo un niño incluso consiguió estas armas?"

"Y además de eso, Cat y me encontré con estos cuchillos incrustados muy profundamente en el árbol. Tendrían que tener una gran cantidad de fuerza del cuerpo para lanzar uno de ellos, es tan difícil."

Nick añadió: "Ningún niño podría haber hecho eso."

"Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo más se puede explicar su ADN en estos cuchillos?" Greg respondió.

"No sabemos todavía. Tal vez es la transferencia de algo antes." Respondió a Grissom. "Pero es demasiado pronto para sacar una conclusión. Quiero que…-"

Antes de que el supervisor pudiera terminar sus instrucciones, fue interrumpido por el sonido de la llamada del localizador. Levantó una mano, diciendo a los demás que esperen, y contestó. "¿Hola?" mientras escuchaba a la persona en el otro extremo, el rostro se puso serio. "Está bien, lo entiendo. Voy para allá."

"Eso no suena bien." Greg ha comentado, la curiosidad evidente en su rostro.

"El sospechoso acaba de escapar de la celda." - Dijo Grissom.- "Llame a Sara y Catherine. Tenemos un sospechoso potencialmente peligroso suelto."

_**DE VUELTA EN EL HOSPITAL**_

Kakashi saltó de la cama del hospital - "Vamos a ir ahora, Pakkun." Dijo.

"Está bien." Pakkun aceptó, sintiendo la incomodidad de Kakashi. El chico asintió y rápidamente se dirigió a la bolsa con sus pertenencias en el mismo. Cambió de nuevo en un uniforme Chunin tan rápido como su brazo permitiría, sin molestarse con su máscara rasgada. Al menos sería más fácil para moverse en que la ropa del hospital.

El ninja y nin-dog se dirigieron a la ventana y Kakashi saltó ligeramente sobre la codorniza de la ventana, encaramado por un momento al borde de la caída de tres pisos. "Vamos a buscar al sensei." -dijo y salió de la ventana abierta.

_**EN ALGUNA CALLE CERCANA**_

Minato no podía creer lo fácil que era para salir de la celda de detención. Un genjutsu simple de ilusión, que hace que la habitación parezca vacía y la primera persona abrió la puerta de la celda, aparentemente vacía. Minato se escondió detrás de la ilusión sonrió y huyo delante de sus narices.

Por supuesto, la aplicación de la ley no era totalmente incompetente y dio la alarma tan pronto como se fue. Pero este obstáculo fue fácilmente atendido por Minato uso un henge en el mismo en uno de los "policías" que trabajaban allí. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando casualmente caminaba por las puertas. Él negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba, resistiendo el impulso de reír y delatarse, aunque valdría la pena sólo por ver la expresión de sus rostros.

Excepto Kakashi estaba esperando. Con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de los bordes de su boca, Minato se propuso encontrar este hospital. Para encontrar Kakashi finalmente.

_**MIENTRAS EN EL HOSPITAL**_

"¿Qué?" Sara exclamó en voz alta, dibujando unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación de los otros ocupantes de los pasillos. "¿Se escapó?" -preguntó ella, más suave, pero no menos incrédula.

"¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo escapar? He visto las cicatrices que este chico tiene, y puedo decirles que su 'sensei' no es una buena persona." Sara echaba humo en silencio.

"Que se lo digan a la policía." Dijo la voz de Grissom en el otro extremo, "Pero cuidado, que podría estar buscando Kakashi ahora."

"Lo sé, no te preocupes. Cat y me fui a ver cómo estaba." Sara aseguró. "¿Debemos decir Kakashi sobre esto?"

"Yo no creo que haya ninguna necesidad en este momento." Respondió a Grissom. "Namikaze tendría que ser estúpido para ir a buscar a su alumno de inmediato."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Sara.

"¿Has conseguido nada sobre el atacante Kakashi todavía?"

"No. Pero me entere de que sus padres están muertos…."

"Sara". Grissom advirtió, reconociendo el borde de su voz.

"Y ahora está viviendo con ese hijo de puta que se hace llamar a su sensei y…"

"¡Sara!" La voz de Grissom fue más intensa ahora, reprendió: "Sabes que no puedes involucrarte personalmente con las víctimas, por lo que sólo calmate ahora."

Sara respiró hondo: "Lo siento." se disculpó "Es sólo eso, una especie de me recuerda mí propia niñez."

"Entiendo. Pero lo más importante ahora es encontrar al asesino. ¿Has podido conseguir la ropa del hospital?" Preguntó Grissom, tratando de tomar su mente fuera de la cuestión.

"Sí, están en su habitación. Iré por ella de inmediato."

"Por supuesto." Grissom hizo una pausa, "Hay algo que deberías saber." Él dijo: "Hemos encontrado un... plomo en el caso del niño."

Los ojos de Sara se abrieron, "¿En serio?"

"Sí, pero es... inusual."

"Grissom, acaba de cortar por lo sano."

Así que le dijo. Acerca de células de la piel del niño en el cuchillo. Y el extraño ángulo del cuchillo incrustado en el árbol que apunta a una extraña verdad. La idea de los cuchillos para lanzar que había visto entre las pertenencias del chico. Escuchó en silencio, y luego "Tiene que haber algún tipo de error."

"Yo también lo creía Sara."

"Quizás Greg consiguió las muestras mezcladas, o tal vez el chico estaba tratando de defenderse-"

Grissom suspiró, "Pensé en eso también, pero no había ninguna evidencia para apoyar que estos cuchillos fueron arrojados en la defensa, y, aunque me cueste admitirlo delante de él, Greg no es el tipo de cometer errores. "

Sara contempló en silencio por un momento, "Entonces, ¿qué significa esto?"

"No sé, Sara." La voz de Grissom sonaba extrañamente cansado en el teléfono, "no lo sé".

_**MIENTRA AFUERA DEL HOSPITAL**_

Kakashi, liberando el chakra que le une a la pared. Afortunadamente, no había nadie que lo viera en el pequeño callejón donde terminó, o tendría un posible esfuerzo por explicar cómo hacía para trepar paredes a un muy sorprendido civil.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó Pakkun, que lo había seguido por la pared, "El ninja renegado aún está por ahí, que realmente deberíamos esperar hasta que llegue Minato…"

"No." Kakashi interrumpió: "Vamos a buscarlo…ahora."

"Sígueme." el pequeño pug suspiró, partiendo. Kakashi asintió y se puso a caminar detrás del ninja-dog. Los dos salieron del callejón y caminó hacia la calle, hacia la multitud de personas. Autos pasando en la calle, la gente se abrió paso entre ellos con sus propias diligencias urgentes en la cabeza y nadie dio una segunda mirada al chico de cabello plateado y a un pequeño can marrón vestido de azul.

Pero de repente Pakkun congeló en seco, alzando la cabeza en el aire como si fuera a oler algo. El pug se dio la vuelta rápidamente, "¡Kakashi! ¡Cuidado!" El chico se dio la vuelta, siguiendo la mirada de Pakkun. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Te encontré, mocoso." - Una voz profunda dijo junto a su oído. Una voz familiar que había oído en la oscuridad justo el día anterior.

Instintos de Kakashi inmediatamente tomo su kunai que había escondido entre sus ropas. ¿Por qué no lo detectan antes?

"Yo no lo creo." Una mano se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de Kakashi con mano de hierro, que le impida alcanzar sus armas ocultas. Debió haber ocultado su chakra.

"¡Pakkun Ataca!" Kakashi dijo al darse cuenta de que no podía usar su brazo izquierdo. Pakkun gruñó amenazadoramente al ninja renegado, dibujando varias miradas temerosas de la gente que pasa.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú." El ninja renegado amenazada. Pakkun levantó de un salto, pero el ninja renegado, sólo lo golpeo y Pakkun se estrelló contra la pared, luego se dejó caer en el suelo, aturdido. "estúpido."

La gente en las calles parecía haberse dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Después de todo, el hombre grande tendría que ser un chico malo si andaba pateando cachorros y amenazando a los niños pequeños. Ellos comenzaron a gritar en su propia lengua, algo que el ninja renegado no podía entender. El ninja renegado frunció el ceño: "¡Cállate!" -rugió, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo en un segundo de silencio atónito.

Kakashi tuvo la oportunidad de darle el codo en el estómago con el brazo izquierdo, ya pesar de la honda, se las arregló para poner en la fuerza suficiente para hacer que el ninja lo soltara, el muchacho empezó a correr. Él sabía que no había manera de que pudiera enfrentarse al ninja renegado, sobre todo con su estado actual.

Pero, por desgracia para él, la falta-nin se recuperó más rápido de lo que esperaba. "Brat Freakin '!" la Kiri-nin gritó. Moviéndose más rápido que Kakashi podía ver, él apareció en frente del niño sorprendido, un amenazante ceño fruncido en su rostro lleno de cicatrices. "Si yo no te necesitara, estarías muerto." Él gruñó.

Vagamente, Kakashi oyó el sonido de gemidos de Pakkun, pero sintió un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y el pobre Kakashi cayó en la inconsciencia.

Llámalo intuición femenina, pero Sara tenía un muy mal presentimiento de que algo había ido terriblemente mal. La primera idea había sido el único sospechoso - Minato Namikaze - escapo de su celda, justo por debajo de las narices de la policía. La segunda pista fue la evidencia confusa que Grissom le había hablado, la historia que parecía imposible que lo dijo. Y siempre estaba la cuestión de cómo ese perro – Pakkun - entró en la habitación sin visto por los guardias.

Pasó su teléfono se cerró con un suspiro. Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Catalina pasado caminando rápidamente. "Me tengo que ir." Catalina dijo en tono de disculpa, "Grissom me necesita en el laboratorio para ayudar a procesar la escena."

"Es mejor que te lleves la ropa del niño contigo." Sara dijo: "Pueden contener pruebas vitales."

Catalina asintió, "Vamos."

Como los dos se dirigieron a la habitación del niño, sensación de malestar de Sara creció. Catalina se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, "¿Qué te pasa?" -preguntó ella.

"Nada," Sara sacudió la cabeza como si eso despejar la confusión, "Es…-" Ella abrió la puerta y se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. "Oh, Dios". Catalina murmuró.

La habitación estaba vacía, tanto Kakashi y Pakkun perros se habían ido. Y la ventana abierta, parecía burlarse de ellos, la cortina aleteando salvajemente en el viento.

CONTINUARA…


	8. Preparacion para la ceremonia

Capítulo Ocho

Minato tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando se acercaba al hospital. La sensación se intensificó cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía sentir el chakra de Kakashi. "Estoy seguro de que este es el lugar que Pakkun estaba hablando." Murmuró para sí: "Entonces, ¿dónde están?"

Por alguna razón, había un montón de gente corriendo, gritando en voz alta en el idioma extranjero que Minato apenas podía entender. Él creyó ver las algunas palabras, "crazy", que él había oído que algunas personas murmuran sobre él y "criminal" y "pobre chico". Estas significaban nada para él, pero no pudo evitar la sensación de creciente aprensión.

"¡Minato!" con voz tensa de repente le llamó la atención, y se volvió para ver Pakkun tambaleándose hacia él, estaba un poco aturdido y muy ansioso.

"Que pasó, Pakkun?" Preguntó Minato, seriamente alarmado ahora. Por lo que su instinto estaba en lo cierto, algo le había pasado a Kakashi, quien nunca lo abandonaría uno de sus nin-perros.

"¡Lo siento!" el can se quejó: "Yo traté de ayudar..."

"¿Qué pasó?" Minato preguntó de nuevo, inclinándose para recoger el perro.

"Fue el ninja renegado". Pakkun susurró. Los ojos de Minato se agrandaron. "Él escondió su chakra. Nosotros no lo percibimos hasta que..." se interrumpió, mirando triste y culpable.

"No es tu culpa." Minato dijo suavemente, sin embargo, parecía tranquilizar Pakkun. Minato vaciló un poco antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta. "¿Acaso Kakashi-?"

"No lo sé. El ninja renegado se lo llevó." dijo Pakkun. "Dijo que necesitaba Kakashi para algo."

Minato apretó el diente muy molesto y se tensó visiblemente, los únicos signos de los sentimientos contradictorios que sentía en su interior. "¿Puedes localizarlos?" -le preguntó con sencillez. Pero había un borde duro en su voz, una que Pakkun nunca había escuchado antes y esperaba no volver a escuchar.

"Voy a intentarlo."

_**DENTRO DEL HOSPITAL**_

"¡Llamen al 911!" Catalina dijo cuando vio la habitación vacía. Pero Sara ya había sacado su teléfono celular y estaba en proceso de pedir ayuda. Mientras que su compañero le explicó rápidamente la situación al operador en el otro extremo, Catherine corrió a la ventana. Mirando hacia abajo, casi suspiro de alivio cuando no vio nada en el suelo. Pero eso no explicaba como el niño había desaparecido.

Un destello rubio entre la multitud le llamó la atención. Los ojos de Catalina se abrieron al reconocer la cara el pelo pertenecía. "¡Sara!" dijo con urgencia, "Sara, será mejor que venga a ver esto."

Sara corrió para ver lo que Catalina estaba señalando, y sus ojos se abrieron también. "¿Es quien creo que es?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí. Llame a la expedición, y notificar a Grissom." Catalina dijo, sin apartar los ojos de la mancha de color amarillo brillante. Aunque ella no podía decir lo que el hombre estaba haciendo de su posición, reconoció esa cara y ese pelo rubio inolvidable.

"¿Cómo ha llegado aquí tan rápido?" Sara susurró: "Estábamos informados de su fuga y la estación de policía está a kilómetros de aquí."

"No lo sé, pero esto lo hace muy sospechoso." Catalina respondió: "Y tenemos que dejar que los demás sepan lo antes posible."

Sara asintió con la cabeza, marcando otro número de su buscapersonas. "Despacho, se trata de la agente CSI Sidle", que era lo único que podía hacer para evitar que su voz vacilante "Tenemos otro problema."

_**ESTACION CSI**_

La expresión de Grissom se oscureció mientras escuchaba a Sara en el otro lado del teléfono, y los demás en la sala de pruebas escuchaban con gran expectación. "Está bien, lo entiendo. Deja que la policía se encargan del resto." Ordenó.

Hubo una breve pausa mientras escuchaba algo Sara respondió, pero ninguno de los otros podía oír lo que era. El ceño de Grissom profundizó: "No, Sara. Escúchame. Sé que es duro, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer por ti mismo ahora, así que espere a que la policía llegue."

Él cerró el teléfono y se volvió hacia el resto del equipo, que había estado esperando con impaciencia su explicación. "Nuestro único testigo", anunció solemnemente: "acaba de desaparear del hospital. Y el único sospechoso ha sido visto en las afueras del hospital."

"¿Qué?"

"¡De ninguna manera!" Nick dijo: "Estuvo aquí hace tan sólo diez minutos, no hay manera de que podría haber llegado allí tan rápidamente"

"Fue descubierto hace diez minutos. No tenemos idea de cuánto tiempo él se había ido en realidad." Grissom corregido. "Podría haber escapado antes."

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Warrick, su frustración era evidente en su voz.

"No hacemos nada." Grissom continuó a toda prisa antes de que comenzaron las protestas, "No podemos hacer nada para ayudar, la policía ya están en camino al hospital. El niño fue secuestrado, por lo que todavía hay una posibilidad de que pueda estar vivo. Después de todo, ¿por qué secuestrar alguien que acaba de matar a otras personas? "Grissom esperó un momento a que sus palabras a hundirse, antes de tomar una respiración profunda. "Ahora mismo, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de encontrar una pista de lo que ya tenemos."

Nick y Warrick asintieron, "No me gusta esto, pero tienes razón." Warrick murmuró. "Vamos a ir a trabajar."

_**CALLES DE LAS VEGAS**_

Minato siguió a Pakkun entre la multitud, deteniéndose aquí y allá para olfatear un poco antes de continuar. Él sabía que no era fácil de rastrear un aroma a través de todos los diferentes que hay en la ciudad, pero no pudo evitar sentirse impaciente.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, sólo podía pensar que la posibilidad de encontrar Kakashi ileso creía inevitablemente que todo era culpa suya. Si al menos no hubiera permitido a Kakashi venir en esta misión, si tan sólo no se había separado, aunque sólo había llegado antes...

Pakkun se detuvo de repente, sacudiendo la jonin de sus pensamientos culpables. Habían llegado a un alto justo antes de un gran río. "El olor termina aquí." Pakkun dijo, gruñendo con frustración. La falta-nin era astuta, haciendo su camino a través del agua, donde su olor sería arrasado por el agua. Minato maldijo su suerte.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Pakkun preguntó lastimeramente, mirando hacia el jonin como si pudiera dar alguna pista de dónde está Kakashi.

La expresión de Minato fue de rabia frustrada mezclada con preocupación. Ante el enorme tamaño de la extraña ciudad y los edificios no familiares, las máquinas y las personas, Minato sentía completamente impotente por primera vez en su vida.

Pero, impotente o no, Minato no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Cerró los ojos, pensando mucho. "Necesitamos a alguien que está familiarizado con el territorio." Él le dijo a Pakkun, que escuchaba atentamente.

"Y ya sé exactamente el lugar para buscar a la persona que nos ayude."

Después de tres horas, que era toda la unidad CSI puede hacer para mantener a sí mismos la calma. Tres horas investigando cada pieza de evidencia y no había nada, ni una sola impresión inusual, una sola pieza de pelo que no debería haber estado allí.

Sara había informado de que no había pruebas de nada inusual en la sala de hospital, y los perros de venteo que la policía había traído había encontrado nada. Brass todavía estaba en la escena, el interrogatorio de los testigos. Catalina, que había estado procesando la celda donde Minato había escapado, era como si... se evaporó.

"Como todo lo demás en este caso." El técnico del laboratorio había replicado. Grissom no tenía respuesta a esto, pero le dijo secamente a volver al trabajo en su lugar.

"Sabes," dijo Greg sobre su hombro mientras él se fue, "He oído que los ninjas pueden tele transportarse sin dejar rastro." Grissom suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de la tecnología del laboratorio, pero había un atisbo de sonrisa en el borde de su boca.

"¡Hey Gil! Creo que he encontrado algo." La exclamación de Catalina rompió el silencio que había caído sobre el grupo. Todo el mundo inmediatamente se reunieron a su alrededor, mirando la foto que ella tenía en la mano. Era una imagen de la primera escena del crimen, un espectáculo familiar completo con el agua ensangrentada manchando el suelo de las piscinas, y el cadáver mutilado en el medio de todo.

"¿Qué notaste?" -Preguntó Nick, "He mirado en esa misma imagen un millón de veces y se ve lo mismo cada vez."

"Entonces no has visto lo suficiente." Dijo Catherine. "Mira". Señaló algo en la pared de la casa, una débil mancha roja en las paredes pintadas de blanco.

"Recuerdo que la sangre salpique." Dijo Nick. "Lo probamos, es la sangre de la víctima."

"¡Ese es exactamente el problema!" Catalina dijo triunfalmente: "Esas salpicaduras de sangre" está completamente fuera de lugar. El cuerpo está demasiado lejos para haber llegado hasta allí desde la salpicadura. Tenía que haber llegado hasta allí. "

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron, "¿Cómo pudimos pasar por alto eso?"

"¿Tenemos que ninguna de las imágenes individuales como esta?" Preguntó Grissom.

"Por supuesto." Warrick hurgó en el archivo y, finalmente, se retiró un poco más fotografías, todas de las mismas salpicaduras de que no era una salpicadura en la pared. "Pero se empapó con todo lo demás en la casa, así que es un poco borrosa."

El patrón de color rojo fue hecho borroso, la mitad ya había arrasado con el agua. A primera vista se podría confundir fácilmente como una mancha de sangre normal, que era lo que ellos habían asumido que lo sea, pero ahora podía distinguir un patrón indistinto.

"Eso parece... un sigilo de algún tipo." Nick comentó.

"Si está aquí," Grissom pensó en voz alta, "entonces debe estar en las otras escenas también. Empezar a buscar."

Inmediatamente, los CSI buscaron en las otras cajas de pruebas, la excavación de las imágenes de los otros escenarios del crimen y verter sobre ellos con una energía renovada. No les tomó mucho tiempo para localizar otras tres marcas similares en cada una de las otras tres escenas del crimen. Fue finalmente la iniciativa que habían estado buscando, pero...

"¿Qué es?" Nick expresó la pregunta que había estado en la totalidad de sus mentes.

"Ha sido contaminada por el agua, casi imposible de decir." Catalina gimió de frustración. Grissom frunció el ceño, "Parece que un sigilo de algún tipo." Él observó, "Escrito en la propia sangre de la víctima."

"Así que es posible que esto sea un asesino de culto." Dijo Catherine. Grissom asintió.

"Bueno, voy a ir a buscar a posibles organizaciones." Nick dijo, agarrando una de las fotos.

"El resto de nosotros va a buscar más pruebas." Grissom instrucciones. "Tiene que haber algo más aquí."

_**MIENTRAS EN UN LUGAR ABANDONADO EN LAS AFUERAS DE LAS VEGAS**_

Goteo...

Gota por gota... ...

El rítmico sonido del agua al caer fue el primero que Kakashi oyó como su conciencia regresó, junto con una avalancha de confusión desorientación, ¿Dónde estoy? Lo primero que se dio cuenta cuando abrió los ojos fue la oscuridad, recordó que esta tarde, había dejado el hospital. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?

Unos segundos más tarde, el dolor en el hombro se encendió de repente, y se tragó un gemido de dolor. No era sólo su hombro, todo su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera caído de la torre Hokage. O de alguna manera sintió una gran paliza de Tsunade, que así castigaba a "mocosos desobedientes" que no les gusta quedarse donde está en los hospitales.

Estaba oscuro, dondequiera que estuviera. Y húmedo; Kakashi podía sentir la humedad en el aire, y en la pared que estaba apoyado contra. No era de extrañar, ya que el ninja renegado era de la niebla. Así que probablemente estaba siendo mantenido en algún lugar cerca de un río o de alguna otra fuente de agua, que habría arrastrado su olor ya. Sólo podía esperar que su sensei se diera cuenta de ello. A través de la oscuridad, apenas podía distinguir los contornos de una cámara de vacío y las paredes de piedra y yeso, húmedos con condensación.

Trató de alcanzar para sus armas, pero descubrió que no podía, sus brazos estaban inmovilizados a los costados con alambre de acero, lo que impide cualquier movimiento. Sus piernas también estaban unidas de la misma manera. Esta no era la primera vez que se encontró en una situación difícil, pero nunca en un país tan desconocido.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose, se hizo eco a través de la sala vacía, acompañado por el brillo casi cegador de una lámpara.

"¿Awake?"

La voz fría y amenazante familiarizada le sacudió de sus pensamientos, y él levantó la mirada rápidamente, parpadeando a través del brillo de la lámpara, tratando de ignorar la sensación de frío de establecerse en sus entrañas. Era el ninja renegado, inclinándose casualmente en la única puerta de la habitación. Kakashi se tensó instintivamente, pero esto sólo parecía que añadir a la diversión del ninja renegado.

"Bueno, voy a hacer las cosas más interesantes." El ninja de la niebla continuó, sin tener en cuenta la falta de respuesta del chico.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Dos Shinobi de Konoha no vienen aquí de vacaciones." El ninja renegado preguntó sarcásticamente. Kakashi permaneció en silencio, mirando al ninja renegado con una mirada que decía claramente podía meterse sus preguntas ya sabes dónde. La expresión del ninja cambió a una mueca, "Responder a la pregunta, mocoso." Él gruñó. Una vez más, no hay respuesta.

El ninja renegado estaba al otro lado de la habitación en un instante, de pie frente a Kakashi, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse de nuevo a la rapidez del enfoque. Un indicio de satisfacción apareció en su cara, y él agarró hebras plateadas del chico, tirando de su cara posterior con fuerza y dibujando una mueca de dolor. Kakashi sabía que no iba a herir al hombre con insultos, pero su silencio parecía tener el mismo efecto.

"Yo no soy un hombre paciente." El ninja renegado advirtió. "Dime".

"No."

Los ojos del ninja renegado estrecharon. Un puño de repente se estrelló contra el abdomen de Kakashi, lo que le dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y sorpresa, su cuerpo arqueándose atrás por la fuerza del golpe. "No me pongas a prueba, dime que haces aquí." Había un matiz peligroso a la voz del ninja renegado. Fue sin lugar a dudas la voz de alguien que había matado muchas veces antes, sin piedad y sin dudarlo.

Gotas de sudor estalló en la frente de Kakashi mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Había algo caliente y pegajoso que fluye por el brazo, la sangre de su herida en el hombro, que se había desgarrado de nuevo. Una sensación de frío se instaló en la boca del estómago, lo que el hombre podía romper, Kakashi sabía. Pero aun así-

"! Nunca ¡" -repitió, desafiante. Cerró los ojos, esperando el dolor anticipado.

En cambio, el ninja renegado suspiró y lanzó sus manos en el cabello de Kakashi, lo que la cabeza del niño se caiga de nuevo sobre el pecho. "No importa". Dijo el ninja renegado despectivamente: "De todos modos, no va a estar aquí a tiempo."

Kakashi abrió de nuevo los ojos para mirar a su captor, "Él lo hará." Su voz sonaba infantil, casi temerosa a sus propios oídos. Ante esto, el ninja renegado rio, un sonido áspero y desdeñosa. "A medianoche, la ceremonia será completa. Entonces, nadie de esta ciudad e incluso el propio Hokage no será capaz de detenerme."

El Chunin cabello plateado miró, ¿Ceremonia? El ninja renegado pareció sentir su pregunta sin voz, "No hay necesidad de preocuparse." Él dijo: "Lo sabrás muy pronto."

Y entonces se levantó, abriendo la puerta para salir. "Tengo preparativos que hacer."

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, dejando a Kakashi en la oscuridad una vez más. El muchacho se desplomó contra la pared tan pronto como el sonido de las pisadas desapareció. Solo en la oscuridad, atado, pero el sonido del agua que gotea y el sentimiento de su sangre lentamente coagulación de nuevo, Kakashi quería miserablemente que alguien, preferiblemente su sensei, lo encontrara.

Encontrarlo antes de la medianoche.

Continuara…


	9. Minato pide ayuda

Capítulo 9

Minato decidió pedir ayuda para localizar a Kakashi

Pakkun en contra un rastro de un agente de CSI

"ahí está. "Dijo Pakkun cuando vio a la mujer con el pelo marrón hablando por teléfono." Su nombre es "Sara", creo."

Minato asintió, "deseame suerte." Él murmuró, y luego salió de la esquina detrás de la calle.

No se sentía nervioso, por lo menos no el nerviosismo que sintió el día de su examen jonin, o en su primera misión S-clasificado.

La mejor manera de encontrar a Kakashi, razonó, es trabajar en conjunto con estas personas. Al menos conocen Las Vegas mejor que él, una ayuda que necesitaba desesperadamente ahora. Y quién sabe qué otros aparatos tenían aquí que no tienen en Konoha. La mujer bajó el teléfono de su oreja y lo cerró con un clic. Minato respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Ella era su mejor opción, en parte porque parecía que se preocupan más acerca de Kakashi de acuerdo con informes de Pakkun.

Mientras se acercaba, levantó la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos. Él le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, "He-llo" empezó a decir, pero se sorprendió cuando ella empezó a retroceder, su mano se dirigía hacia su cinturón donde estaba su arma.

"¡Tú!" dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando lo reconoció. Ella había sacado su arma de la funda en el cinturón. Era de color negro, metálica, un arma extraña que Minato nunca había visto antes, pero estaba seguro de que no era agradable.

Ahora, ella apuntó el arma de metal hacia él y él pudo ver un pequeño agujero en el extremo del arma. Tenía segundos para reaccionar, pero no fue llamado el Rayo Amarillo por nada. Antes de que Sara pudiera disparar, había desaparecido. Ella parpadeó confundido, al igual que una mano se cerró sobre su boca, y sintió un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Entonces el mundo desapareció en un torbellino vertiginoso.

"Gomen". Minato se disculpó cuando apareció junto con Sara sobre el techo del edificio más cercano. No le gustaba usar la fuerza, pero no tienen tiempo para explicar las cosas con calma. Sara se levantó tambaleante, desorientada de la velocidad de Minato y la rapidez del movimiento. Su primera reacción, por supuesto, era llegar a su arma, pero no encontró nada; Minato había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejarla atrás. Maldijo, solo la suerte de ser secuestrado por el mismo sospechoso peligroso que había logrado escapar de debajo de las narices de la policía.

"¿Qué quieres?" -preguntó ella, mirándolo con recelo.

"! Ah, yo... sor-ry ¡". Corrigió, "Pero necesito que ayudes." él levantó las manos para mostrar que estaba desarmado. Esperaba que ella no supiera que él sabía más de una docena de diferentes maneras de matar a un hombre con sus manos desnudas.

Sara frunció el ceño: "No juegues conmigo." Ella dijo: "Ya sé que usted es el sensei de Kakashi. Usted le produjo esas cicatrices, ¿no? "termino de gritarle la agente sintiendo la ira hervir en sus venas.

Minato frunció el ceño, sorprendido. "¿Cicatrices?" -repitió, sin saber a dónde iba con esto. Cada Shinobi tenía cicatrices, él lo sabía, y Kakashi no fue diferente. Las cicatrices eran una razón para no avergonzarse, por el contrario, muchos Shinobi gustaba mostrar sus "suvenir" de los campos de batalla, Así era la vida de cualquier Shinobi y las cicatrices de Kakashi no eran la excepción, Minato se encogió de hombros como respuesta, "No entiendo eso de la cicatrices, Kakashi se la produjo luchando."

La ira de la CSI se desbordó. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, su mano salió disparada y para el completo asombro de Minato, lo golpeó en la cara. Se quedó allí, una mirada de incredulidad estampada en su rostro, con una huella de mano de color rojo brillante en el lado de su cara, por unos segundos.

Es cierto que había sido abofeteado antes, por Tsunade quien lo culpó por tratar de escapar del hospital todo el tiempo y tener una mala influencia para su estudiante de cabello plateado, y por una ninja llamada Kushina Uzumaki, quien había entendido algo que le había dicho.

Por supuesto, la bofetada de Sara no le dolía tanto, teniendo en cuenta que su fuerza no se comparaba con la de Kushina y mucho menos de Tsunade, hecho por el cual Minato estaba muy agradecido. No tenía ningún deseo de experimentar la ira de una kunoichi enojada, especialmente de fuerza inhumana. Pero aun así...

"Itai" Minato se estremeció ligeramente, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de picadura. "A pesar de no ser ninja, pega fuerte". Murmuró.

"Vamos a encontrar a Kakashi. " Sara dijo, sonando más confianza de la que sentía, "Y tú vas a pasar el resto de su vida en una prisión." Una pequeña parte de su mente se preguntaba si se había vuelto loco, hablando con el sospechoso que era muy peligroso.

Todavía tenía ni idea de cómo la había subido al techo en un corto período de tiempo, una hazaña que, de acuerdo con las leyes de la física, debe ser imposible. Pero una gran parte, la parte más emocional, le decía que el hombre que tenía delante era la causa de las cicatrices de Kakashi y en su opinión, la peor clase de basura que había.

"Oye, tranquila." Minato tranquilizó. "No quiero pelear. ¿Necesito ayuda para encontrar a Kakashi?"

Sara se detuvo, sorprendida. "¿Qué estás hablando? ¿Kakashi no está contigo?"

Minato negó con la cabeza, "creo que lo tiene el ninja renegado." Sara frunció el ceño, preguntándose si estaba diciendo la verdad. Parecía sinceramente preocupado, en absoluto como el, sin importarle el hombre cruel que había asumido que era.

"Secuestrado". Sara corrige automáticamente. "¿Y qué quieres decir con "ninja renegado"?"

Minato le dijo "Te lo diré más tarde por favor ayudame"

Sara se mordió el labio, vacilando. Finalmente, ella asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien."

Él sonrió, "Arigato".

"Pero tendrás mucho que explicar."

_**DE VUELTA CON KAKASHI**_

Kakashi no podía esperar hasta el final de la misión, el aire de la habitación estaba húmedo y rancio, y le hizo cosquillas la parte posterior de la garganta.

Podía oler todo tipo de moho y quién sabe qué, y allí estaba el débil rastro de grasa y de escapes de Autos, que parecía impregnar todos los rincones de esta cuidad extraña llamada 'Las Vegas'. No por primera vez, el muchacho se preguntó exactamente cómo la gente podía sobrevivir cuando fueron rodeados por todos esos olores horribles.

Pero ahora no era el momento para preguntarse sobre la capacidad de supervivencia de los habitantes. Lo primero que hay que hacer, Kakashi razonó, era liberar sus manos. Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero Kakashi no era nadie para da por vencido fácilmente. Con cuidado, intentó torcer su mano derecha, haciendo una mueca por el aguijón de la corte de acero en la carne. No había mucho espacio entre la mano y el alambre, el ninja renegado, obviamente, no quería que él se escape. Después de diez minutos estaba gruñendo con frustración, no había manera de que pudiera llegar al kunai oculto en la manga, pero gracias al esfuerzo que hizo el alambre de metal cedió.

El sonido de la puerta que chirría abierta alertó al muchacho, y que sólo podía significar una cosa. De inmediato volvió a una posición incómoda rígido que esperaba que ocultar el hecho de que sus manos ya no estaban obligados por el alambre.

Efectivamente, el ninja estaba de vuelta, llevando un pequeño saco abultado y sonriendo de una manera que Kakashi sabía que definitivamente no era bueno para él.

"Hola, mocoso." El ninja renegado parecía casi feliz: "El tiempo para que las cosas se ponen interesantes."

**CUARTEL CSI**

Grissom miró su reloj y frunció el ceño. Habían pasado casi cuatro horas desde Kakashi había desaparecido del hospital, presuntamente secuestrado. "¿Dónde está Sara?" -murmuró, "Ella debe estar de vuelta."

Nick y Warrick levantó la vista de su trabajo, las hojas de los documentos que describen los símbolos que se utilizan en todo tipo de cultos, y la imagen del sigilo borrosa que se había encontrado en las tres escenas del crimen. Catalina siguió verter sobre las fotos de la última escena de la celebración de celular, con la esperanza de que hubiera otro golpe de suerte, pero estaba teniendo ningún éxito.

"Pensé que iba a volver ya que ella iba a dar un paseo para despejarse." Dijo Warrick.

"Pero Brass acaba de regresar hace unos minutos."

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Greg metió la cabeza en la habitación. "¿Esta Sara aquí?", se preguntó. Nick, Warrick y Grissom negaron con la cabeza. "Nos preguntábamos dónde estaba."

Greg frunció el ceño: "No penséis que-"

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pensamiento, el sonido de una voz familiar detrás de él atrajo su atención. "Hey, estoy de vuelta."

"¡Sara! ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" Preguntó Greg, sonriendo.

Sara sonrió disculpándose: "Lo siento, me quedé atrapado en el tráfico."

Grissom asintió, "Entonces es mejor que ir a trabajar." Él dijo en su habitual forma brusca, "Todavía estamos en las horas más críticas, pero el caso se está enfriando ya." Se había perdido su presencia, y se alegró de tenerla de vuelta. Pero aún había algo raro en ella, algo de molestia persistente, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

"Um, tengo algo que decirte chicos. Es relevante para el caso que estamos trabajando." Sara dijo, sonando un poco incómodo. Grissom levantó una ceja, ocultando su propia inquietud creciente.

"Es una larga historia." Ella dijo, y se mordió el labio, tratando de encontrar las palabras para describir la situación. La ceja de Grissom se elevó aún más, esta fue probablemente la primera vez que había visto a Sara pérdida en sus palabras. Por último, suspiró, llegar a una conclusión. "Probablemente será más fácil para que pueda ver por sí mismos." Murmuró.

Volviéndose hacia el pasillo, ella le hizo señas a alguien para entrar. Unos momentos más tarde, una segunda figura apareció a la vista, un policía joven con ojos azules sorprendentes. Si la ceja de Grissom se levantó más lejos, habría caído.

"Y ¿esto es...?" Sensación de malestar de Grissom se profundizó. Sabía que Sara no iba a elegir este momento crítico sólo para presentarle a un nuevo novio, esa era una explicación lógica.

Además, el uniforme indicó que él era un oficial de la patrulla, no alguien que se asocia con el homicidio o el laboratorio de criminalística.

El policía sonrió. Fue sorprendente cómo un simple jutsu podría causar un cambio en una persona. Considerando que el resto de la unidad CSI no tenía idea de quién era el joven oficial de policía, no sabían que el hombre en frente de ellos , era sin lugar a dudas Minato Namikaze, el mismo hombre de quien habían estado buscando durante las últimas horas y el único sospechoso en su investigación del caso del asesino en serie.

"¡Hola…!" Minato hizo un movimiento con las manos, y pronto se vio rodeado por una nube de humo gris azulado. Cuando el humo se disipó, estaba de pie una vez más en el chaleco verde y la ropa oscura que llevaba cuando lo había visto por primera vez.

"Pero que…" primera reacción de Warrick fue a coger su pistola. Catalina ya había sacado su propia arma, y ahora todos apuntaban al rubio, "No te muevas".

"Eh..." Minato suspiró, levantando las manos en el aire, "Yo no vengo a pelear." Él dijo, preguntándose qué era lo que hacía que la gente lo amenazaban con armas cada vez que se encontraban. ¿Era realmente tan aterrador?

Afortunadamente para Minato, o tal vez más por la unidad CSI, Sara intervino. "¡Chicos! Está bien." Ella gritó, dando un paso delante de Minato.

"Sara, aléjese de él." Grissom mandó, pero su influencia en la pistola vaciló, sólo un poquito.

"Chicos, permítanme explicarles." Sara declaró: "Es muy importante, te lo prometo."

La unidad CSI miró hacia su Supervisor, que podía ver claramente su propia incertidumbre reflejada en sus ojos. Un breve momento de consideración, y él asintió secamente. Catalina fue la primera en bajar su arma, seguido de Nick y Warrick. Grissom puso su pistola sobre la mesa, pero lo suficientemente cerca de él que podía llegar a ella en un santiamén.

"Sara, por favor explíquese." Dirigió una mirada severa en Minato, advirtiéndole no hacer maniobras imprudentes. El rubio ignoró su mirada, encorvado espalda con indiferencia con los brazos cruzados. Sus largos dedos tocando rítmicamente eran el único signo exterior de su impaciencia.

Sara respiró hondo, sabiendo que sin duda no será fácil de explicarlo todo. Esperaba al menos que escucharan a salir antes de asumir que el estrés del trabajo por fin había llegado a ella. "Ya ven", comenzó a decir, "Minato es un ninja..."

Continuara…


	10. Minato y los CSI

Capítulo 10

Hubo un largo silencio en la sala de pruebas después de que Sara hizo su anuncio, como todo el mundo trató de digerir lo que acababa de decir, pero encontró que sus oídos estaban diciendo sus cerebros algo inconcebible, algo tan imposible era casi ridículo-

Que Sara, su compañeras de su propia unidad CSI, y uno de los más sensatos, acababa de anunciar que el sospechoso en una investigación de asesinato es de hecho un ninja.

"¿Ninja?" Sorprendentemente, Greg fue el primero en reaccionar, "¿Te refieres a esos asesinos japoneses que vestido de negro y se puede caminar sobre el agua?" la miraba con los ojos abiertos "¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Sara?"

Grissom frunció el ceño. Por imposible que pareciera, que por una vez, de acuerdo con Greg, porque para aceptar la alternativa fue... algo loco.

"Sara, este no es el momento para chistes." Amonestó con severidad, esperando que ella se echara a reír en un minuto, diciéndoles lo hilarante de sus expresiones eran.

En cambio, ella suspiró con algo más que un toque de frustración. "Estoy hablando completamente en serio." Ella dijo, sin siquiera un atisbo de sonrisa. Ni siquiera una sonrisa o un tirón de su boca.

"Piensa en lo que te he enseñado, Sara." Grissom dijo una nota de desesperación en su voz, "no existen Ninjas".

"Usted me enseñó que debemos reservar el juicio hasta que la evidencia nos lleva a una conclusión razonable." Ella replicó: "Sólo escúchame." Su tono no admitía discusión.

Grissom suspiró, no se tratan de oponerse a ella cuando se utiliza ese tono de voz. "está bien, explique." Finalmente accedió.

Sara resistió el impulso de suspirar fuertemente una vez más. Grissom no le creía, podía decir por su actitud que simplemente estaba tratando de calmarla. Bueno, al menos sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y no había manera de que pudiera dejar de convencerlos. Se volvió a Minato "Muéstrales a ellos alguna técnica."

Minato quería a fruncir el ceño, su emblema debería haber sido suficiente prueba para cualquier persona que conocía el más mínimo acerca de ninja. Pero el Rayo Amarillo nunca se opuso a la oportunidad de lucirse. El rubio sonrió maliciosamente, causando que los CSI tomaran sus armas de nuevo.

"Oigan, yo no muerdo". Dijo algo nervioso Minato.

"Este es jutsu". Explicó, con la esperanza de que supieran lo que significaba. A partir de sus expresiones confusas, lo dudaba. Pero al menos se sigue prestando atención, aunque todo el mundo, pero Sara miró escéptico. Grissom había levantado la ceja de nuevo, y Minato se preguntó cómo el hombre logró evitar que no se cayera.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" – recito el rayo de Konoha.

Con una nube de humo, los CSI se quedaron parpadeando y frotándose los ojos, preguntándose si estaban viendo doble. Pero una vez que el humo se disipó, se dieron cuenta de que sus ojos estaban trabajando perfectamente bien, y había, de hecho dos Minatos de pie en medio de la habitación.

"¿Pero qué…?"

"¡Imposible!"

"De ninguna manera".

"Esto tiene que ser una especie de truco."

Minato escuchó con más diversión de lo estrictamente necesario, riendo interiormente ante su incredulidad. Ya es hora de que los no creyentes vieran un ninja real. Él pensó triunfalmente. Kage Bunshin era un jutsu A-clasificado y también uno de los favoritos de Minato, que era por qué había optado por darles el privilegio de verlo.

Ambos Minatos sonrieron ampliamente, "¿Me creen ahora?" le preguntaron al unísono.

Grissom estaba sorprendido. Había pensado que estaba loco cuando Sara había anunciado que Minato era un ninja, pero ahora que hombre en cuestión en realidad había demostrado que era un ninja, el supervisor del turno de noche no sabía qué pensar. Y, por lo que él podía ver, ninguno de los otros estaba haciendo mejor que él, a juzgar por sus expresiones de sorpresa total.

"Lo sé, me tomó un tiempo para asimilarlo también." Sara comentó con simpatía, aunque parecía ligeramente divertido también. Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia los Minatos y ante sus ojos, uno de ellos se disolvió de nuevo en una nube de humo.

El silencio absoluto reinaba en la sala durante un minuto entero.

"¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es un truco?" Las palabras salieron de la boca de Grissom antes de que pudiera detenerlas, "Él podría tener un gemelo que entró mientras estábamos distraídos por el humo." Y por un momento, fue realmente creía en sus propias palabras, no importa lo poco práctico que parecía, convencido de que iba a estar bien, y esto era sólo una ilusión, y todas sus creencias sobre la realidad no ha sido desmentida.

Minato rodó sus ojos, "no hay truco". Él dijo: "Mira."

Y él comenzó a caminar en la pared ante los cuatro CSI y un técnico de laboratorio vio con asombro como Minato de alguna manera tenía sus pies contra la pared, y procedieron a subir por la pared, usando nada más que sus pies.

Y si esto no fuera suficiente, Minato continuó hasta el final de la pared, y luego comenzó a caminar por el techo, como una especie de araña rubia, pasear de manera uniforme, como si estuviera en el suelo en vez de colgar boca abajo en el techo. El techo.

"¿Y ahora?" Minato preguntó desde su percha.

Grissom respiró hondo, tratando de mantenerse a sí mismo calmado. Debe haber un truco. Pero esta afirmación sonó débil incluso para sí mismo. Minato no esperó una respuesta, pero fue liberado el chakra sosteniéndolo en el techo. Se cayó, retorciéndose mismo ágilmente en el aire para que aterrizó sin problemas, en cuclillas en el suelo. Se puso en pie, sacudiéndose el polvo y sonriendo ampliamente.

Greg, como es lógico, se tomó la noticia mejor. "Así que en realidad ¿eres un ninja?" -le preguntó con impaciencia. Minato asintió con la cabeza, no era que el momento había estado tratando de hacer.

"¡Col! ¿Qué más puedes hacer? ¿Caminar sobre el agua? ¿Respira fuego?" la tecnología del laboratorio, Grissom decidió, estaba teniendo demasiada diversión.

"Lo que quiero saber es por qué estás aquí." El supervisor interrumpió: " nos mostraste estas cosas, pero tenemos que saber lo que quieres antes de llegar a una conclusión." Minato centró su atención en el hombre de más edad, que obviamente era el líder aquí.

"Necesito ayuda". Dijo, lo mismo que le había dicho a Sara, "para encontrar a Kakashi."

Grissom frunció el ceño: "Pero yo pensé que lo tenías tú."

"No creo que por desgracia cayó en manos del ninja renegado". Minato explicó, "Pakkun me lo dijo…."

"¿Pakkun?" esta vez fue Catalina quien interrumpió, "¿No es el perro de Kakashi?"

"Nin-dog". Minato corregido. Sabía que el pug se ofendería que sabía que estaba siendo comparado con un perro callejero normal.

"..." Catalina decidió no seguir adelante con la cuestión más a fondo. Aunque este ninja autoproclamada tenía algunos trucos extraños, era, evidentemente, todavía lejos de ser normal.

"¿Un ninja renegado?" Warrick interrumpió: "no será la misma persona que estás buscando, ¿verdad?"

"Hai, lo es." Minato asintió.

"Y no pasaría a ser un ninja también, ¿verdad?" Añadió Greg.

Minato hizo todo lo posible para no mirar exasperado. "por desgracia, lo es."

"Tenemos que hablar de esto en privado." Grissom dijo, después de un momento de consideración. Minato frunció el ceño, por lo que no confiaba en él, después de todo.

"Está bien." Él murmuró, saliendo de la habitación. La puerta se cerró con un chasquido detrás de él, pero él se quedó fuera, apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta. Dentro de la sala de pruebas, los cuatro CSI y un técnico de laboratorio se reunieron alrededor de Grissom.

"¿Qué piensa usted?" les preguntó en voz baja.

"Creo que podemos confiar en él." sorprendentemente, Greg fue el primero en responder. "No parece ser el tipo de asesino en serie."

"No podemos basar nuestras decisiones en las apariencias." Grissom amonestó.

"Él no tiene una razón para mentir." Sara interrumpió. "Si él realmente tenía algo que ver con los asesinatos y el secuestro de Kakashi, ¿por qué iba a venir a nosotros en busca de ayuda?"

"Él podría estar tratando de sacarnos fuera de pista". Nick sugirió: "Y tal vez nos use a encontrar al tipo que está buscando. Quiere matar a una persona, él mismo lo dijo. Ahora alguien así no puede ser normal."

"La normalidad no es precisamente su punto fuerte." Catalina dijo secamente: "En caso de que no lo hayas notado, puede clonarse a sí mismo y desafiar la gravedad."

"Eso no prueba nada, excepto el hecho de que tiene algunos trucos elaborados para respaldar su historia absurda. Las leyes de la física no se puede romper, no importa lo que sus trucos parecen hacer." La voz de Grissom era más seguro ahora, como si su dominio sobre sus creencias anteriores fortaleció de nuevo una vez que el ninja estaba fuera de la habitación.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa si este "Ninja renegado" que está buscando es el mismo es nuestro objetivo?" Warrick propuso repentinamente, "Quiero decir, Kakashi fue atacado por el asesino, lo que hace que dicho asesino a un sospechoso importante en los casos de el Destripador también."

"No hay ninguna prueba de ello." Grissom señaló.

"Esto nos lleva a ninguna parte!" todos se volvieron para mirar a Sara, que acababa gritó el último comentario en voz bastante alta. Miró a su alrededor con enojo: "Por favor, es un niño de nueve años de edad, está en manos de un asesino, tenemos que encontrarlo"

Hubo un momento de silencio después de su arrebato, Sara volvió a hablar. "Creo que debemos confiar en él, porque es la única pista que tenemos." Ella dio un paso atrás, esperando a que se variaran sus palabras a asimilar las reacciones de sus compañeros de trabajo, por decir lo menos. Greg, que nunca había visto así antes, la miraba con sorpresa los ojos muy abiertos. Nick y Warrick parecían poco avergonzados. Catalina miró con orgullo, dándole un guiño discreto. Grissom, en su mayor parte, parecía extrañamente pensativa.

"Muy bien," el supervisor finalmente habló: "Estoy de acuerdo con Sara. Jugaremos su juego ninja, pero sólo porque posiblemente nos podría conducir a Kakashi y tal vez el asesino Ripper". Miró a su alrededor que los CSI, en silencio pidiendo sus opiniones. Todos ellos asintieron, aceptando su decisión.

Grissom exhaló lentamente, apenas podía creer que estuviera sucediendo realmente con este plan parece una locura. "Puedes entrar" dijo, Minato abrió la puerta sonriendo. Ellos no tienen que decirles que su respuesta.

"Bueno, vamos a ir a trabajar." Catalina anunció. "Después de todo, tenemos un ninja renegado de atrapar."

"Por supuesto." Minato dijo con alegría.

**DE VUELTA A LA BODEGA ABANDONADA**

Kakashi miró con recelo como el ninja de la niebla puso el saco que tenía en la mano en el suelo y lo abrió. Se puso tenso, listo para liberar a sus brazos y defenderse en cualquier momento. Él realmente deseaba poder hacer un descanso para él en ese mismo momento, para controlar el ninja renegado por sorpresa, pero por desgracia sus piernas todavía estaban atados por el cable, limitando su movimiento. El kunai en su mano, calentado en contra de su piel, era casi caliente al tacto.

El ninja renegado se agachó y sacó algo de la bolsa. Era una vela negra, como la noche y desprendiendo un olor extraño, que causó la nariz de Kakashi a arrugarse con disgusto. Fue un dulzón, empalagoso olor que le recordó a fruta podrida, el moho y la descomposición. Había tres de estas velas, que el renegado procedió a formar un triángulo en el centro de la habitación.

Todas estas actuaciones hacen absolutamente ningún sentido para Kakashi, pero estaba teniendo una mala sensación. El ninja renegado había mencionado una especie de "ceremonia" antes y Kakashi sabía que no presagia nada bueno para él. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba hasta la medianoche. No mucho, por su suposición.

Satisfecho con la posición de las velas negras, el renegado metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó otra cosa. Al principio, Kakashi no podía decir lo que era, sólo que era blanco, como las máscaras de los operativos Anbu que había visto, y cuando se supo, creyó sentir la temperatura en la sala de gota en varios grados. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, el mal se emana de la cosa blanca en las manos del ninja renegado como el hedor de un cadáver con dos días de sol.

El ninja renegado dio la vuelta, y lo blanco de la naturaleza exacta de sus manos quedó claro Kakashi. Era un cráneo, no es humano, sino de una especie de animal que el muchacho no pudo identificar. Pequeños pero terriblemente afiladas dientes sobresalían de la boca. Las cuencas vacías parecían brillar con una especie de luz interior, la mirada maliciosa de decidirse por la Chunin de manera inquietante.

Este grotesco ídolo se colocó en el centro de las tres velas negras, como una especie de señor torcido sobre su trono deforme. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que el ninja renegado parecía manejarlo con mucho cuidado, como si fuera una especie de reliquia profana.

"Ah, hermoso, ¿no es así?" el ninja renegado murmuró. Se volvió hacia Kakashi. Tan hermoso como Gamabunta después de medio año sin comer. Kakashi pensó y decidió que sería un insulto para el jefe sapo. Pero aun así, el cráneo-que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal, y él realmente no quería quedarse y averiguar lo que era. Espera, se dijo, sólo tiene que esperar hasta que llegue la oportunidad.

Al darse cuenta de evidente disgusto del niño y una incertidumbre poco más oculto relacionado con el miedo, el renegado rio sombríamente. "¿Curiosidad, mocoso?" -preguntó burlonamente. Kakashi mantiene su silencio hosco, pero él apartó la mirada de la... cosa en el medio de la habitación.

"¿No? Tú no eres para nada como los nativos de esta tierra." El ninja renegado continuó: "Ellos son un grupo molesto, rogando por su vida como si fuera a hacer una diferencia." Resopló condescendientemente al recordar sus súplicas. "Pero no es tan molesto, chico. Eres bastante bueno. Si las circunstancias eran diferentes, probablemente te llevaré como mi propio aprendiz cuando te lave el cerebro."

"¡eso nunca pasara, maldito!" Kakashi gruñó, jamás traicionaría a su sensei.

El ninja renegado del frunció el ceño, infeliz que había sido rechazado con tanta rapidez, pero la irritación de pronto se convirtió en indiferencia, "¿Qué importa? No habrá vida después de la ceremonia de todos modos." Miró de reojo al muchacho, "¿miedo?"

Kakashi no respondió a esto, pero se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. Él prefería morir antes que admitir que tenía miedo alguno ante el ninja renegado, pero la sensación de frío en el estómago no se iba.

Es cierto que el niño había visto su cuota de muerte en sus primeros nueve años de vida, e incluso acercarse a un par de veces a sí mismo. Pero esta 'ceremonia' que el ninja renegado hablaba no parecía una forma agradable de morir, a juzgar por las velas negras y el cráneo.

No sabía mucho sobre las sectas en el mundo Shinobi, pero sabía lo suficiente como para entender que los rituales eran generalmente lentos y dolorosos.

"¿Quieres saber lo que va a pasar?" el ninja renegado saltó tan pronto como vio a la menor señal de debilidad.

"Te voy a decir mocoso." Dijo el renegado con una divertida sonrisa cruel en el rostro, a pesar de silencio de Kakashi. "¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Bijuuu?"


	11. La ceremonia esta apunto de Empezar

Capítulo 11

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Bijuu?"

Una forma repentina sacudida de sorpresa el chico reveló que, efectivamente, había escuchado el término usado antes. Bijuuu, las bestias de cola de la leyenda. Kakashi había oído su sensei hablar de ellos, y al parecer, fueron lo suficientemente potente como para destruir ciudades enteras, llevar a países enteros a la ruina. Especialmente el Kyuubi, el demonio de nueve colas, cuya apariencia siempre trajo consigo la muerte y la destrucción. Había oído rumores que varias aldeas ocultas tenían su propio Bijuu, que utilizaban como armas de guerra.

"La bestia de tres colas fue sellada en la aldea de Kiri. Piensa en el poder que podríamos haber ganado, todos los países que podríamos haber conquistado!" El ninja renegado continuó: "Pero la Mizukage dijo que no utilizaría el poder que teníamos en nuestras manos.", su voz adquirió un tono amargo.

Kakashi de repente tuvo una idea de dónde iba, y él no le gustó en absoluto.

"¡Pero ahora voy a corregir ese error!" el ninja renegado cantó triunfalmente, como si él ya había logrado su objetivo. Volvió la mirada intensa de Kakashi, "Fuiste elegido, muchacho, por el propio demonio de tres colas, Con tu sangre, el sello se ha roto, y el poder que esos cobardes en la aldea de la niebla será mío, piénsalo no solo con este poder conquistare las otras aldeas, formare un ejército y atacare estas tierras, he recorrido este extraño continente llamado América y la verdad es muy interesante, su tecnología, sus aparatos Etc." Él hizo algunos sellos de la mano, y una llama surgió durante las tres velas, brillando un pálido verde fantasmal.

- Está loco - Kakashi pensó, con los ojos No es de extrañar que la aldea de la niebla lo quiere muerto.

Ajeno a la expresión del niño, el renegado continuó: "Voy a utilizar su sangre para pintar el círculo desprecintado, como lo hice con los otros sacrificios. Me pregunto, muchacho, ¿vas a gritar como lo hicieron los demás?" con la última declaración desconcertante, el renegado se volvió hacia Kakashi, con una sonrisa maníaca estampada en su rostro.

"Cinco minutos para la medianoche." El ninja renegado dijo en voz baja, peligrosamente. Sacó una daga que brillaba extrañamente en la luz de las velas naturales. "Vamos a comenzar la ceremonia." Dio otro paso hacia Kakashi, disfrutando mirada asustada del muchacho.

Sólo un poco más cerca...

El agarre de Kakashi en su kunai apretado a pesar del miedo. Esta era su última oportunidad.

Un paso más. El rostro del ninja renegado retorció con anticipación cruel.

Más cerca...

Un paso más. El ninja renegado estaba de pie justo en frente de Kakashi ahora. Levantó la daga, por encima de su cabeza.

¡Ahora!

A medida que la daga descendía, Kakashi se rompió el brazo suelto de los alambres de acero rotos, sacando su kunai para golpear la daga. Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó el rostro del renegado mientras estaba congelado durante unos segundos, antes de pasar a la ira furiosa.

Rápidamente Kakashi, cortó los alambres envueltos alrededor de sus piernas y, haciendo caso omiso de los alfileres y agujas de horas de inactividad, corrió hacia la puerta tan rápido como se lo permitían.

**CUARTEL CSI**

"Esta es toda la evidencia que hemos recogido hasta ahora en el caso del Destripador." Sara informó Minato, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa una pila de cajas. El rostro del rubio cayó a la vista de la gran cantidad de información. Había decidido echar un vistazo a este "asesino Ripper" porque sospechaba fuertemente que el asesino era en realidad el ninja renegado, aunque por qué el ninja estaría dirigido a personas aparentemente al azar fue más allá de él.

"Pero no te preocupes," Catalina se apresuró a añadir: "Ya hemos solucionaron las piezas más importantes de información." Para su alivio, se coloca una pila más pequeña de papeles delante de él.

"Esto es lo más reciente que hemos encontrado." Grissom señaló la foto con el extraño signo mágico en él. Minato tomó, frunciendo el ceño mientras estudiaba la foto con atención. Era extrañamente familiar, como si hubiera visto antes en alguna parte y la sensación molestadas en su mente, como una picazón persistente.

"¿Lo reconoces?" Greg preguntó ansiosamente.

"No está claro." Minato murmuró, "Pero creo que lo veo en..." el recuerdo de una conversación más como argumento con su propio sensei vino a su mente, a unos si un determinado tipo de demonio podía vencer a uno de citación sapo anciano. Y con ese pensamiento era el recuerdo de cierto libro de la información clasificada que el Sanín Sapo había escapado para probar un punto, y una cierta imagen en el libro clasificado etiqueta "Gogyo Fuuin (sello cinco elementos)", con comentarios a su eficacia en el sellado de los demonios de alto nivel. Y ya que tenía una afinidad natural para los sellos y esas cosas, se había convertido, naturalmente interesado, aunque Jiraiya le había advertido no hablar de ello a nadie, no sea cierta princesa Slug o culebra bastarda vienen en busca de la piel de su pobre sensei.

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron de la sorpresa. Este húmeda, sello empapado que estaba viendo no era una de las Fuuin sellado, pero un Kaiin, una desclasificación jutsu. Lo que significa que el ninja renegado estaba tratando de quitar el sello de un demonio. Y, teniendo en cuenta que se necesita un sacrificio de sangre para completar, el demonio sellado era obviamente muy alto nivel.

Su primer pensamiento fue de extrañar que la niebla lo quiera muerto. Y su segundo pensamiento fue por Kakashi.

! Kakashi está con ese maldito loco! - Él soltó una sarta de maldiciones en su idioma nativo que habría hecho incluso Jiraiya mueca de dolor.

Después de haber dado cuenta de su no tan sutil cambio de actitud, los CSI clamaban saber lo que había descubierto. Pero la mente de Minato estaba trabajando horas extras, tratando de procesar lo que esto podría significar. Suponiendo que el demonio era un Bijuu, que era el peor de los casos, pero muy posible teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, el ninja renegado tendría que elegir un día especial, como la luna nueva, para la ceremonia de desprecintado final. Y lo más probable es que mantenga a la media noche, debido a que las Vegas y la aldea de Kiri estaban conectadas mágicamente.

Bueno, ya que recordó que hace exactamente dos semanas, el día que él y Kakashi había dejado Konoha, había sido luna llena !Oh No!

"¿Qué hora es?" -preguntó a la CSI cercano, que resultó ser Greg.

"Um, déjame ver." Greg echó un vistazo a su reloj mientras Minato miraba con impaciencia, "Casi las 11 pm." Minato quería golpear con el puño en la mesa en señal de frustración. Ya no había tiempo que perder.

"Si usted ha encontrado algo, tenemos derecho a saber también." Nick elevó la voz, mirando fijamente a Minato. Sería molesto para contarles toda la historia, pero no había duda de que iba a necesitar su ayuda si quería llegar a tiempo.

"Es una ceremonia, según los símbolos...". Él eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras, "será… hoy a media noche. Debemos encontrarlo antes."

"¿Una ceremonia?" Warrick repitió, frunciendo el ceño. "Supongo que es una mala noticia."

Minato asintió, "Muy mala. Hay que encontrar Kakashi antes."

La mención de que el niño de inmediato llamó la atención de todos. Después de todo, la vida de un niño no debía tomarse a la ligera. "¿Tiene usted alguna idea de donde esta ceremonia podría ser?" Preguntó Grissom.

Minato se mordió el labio inferior, pensando rápido. El ninja era de la niebla, y había rumores de que la niebla había capturado al demonio de las tres colas. Suponiendo que se trataba de tres colas, una tortuga gigante, si la memoria de la jonin tenía razón, que él estaba tratando de quitar el sello, el ninja renegado sería probablemente en alguna parte...

"Junto al agua." Respondió Minato.

"Eso reduce un poco." Sara dijo: "Pero todavía hay un montón de lugares a cubrir, y no mucho tiempo antes de la medianoche."

"La ceremonia es... grande." Minato añadió: "Necesita mucho espacio."

"Así que un almacén vacío u otro edificio abandonado grande cerca del agua." Grissom reflexionó, "Nick, un mapa." El CSI obedeció, y pronto todos estaban vertiendo sobre un mapa transparente de la ciudad. Pronto, todos los almacenes utilizados situadas cerca de cualquier fuente de agua se circuló en tinta roja, los ocho de ellos.

"¡Todavía hay demasiados para buscar uno por uno!" Warrick observó, frunciendo el ceño. "Tenemos que reducir el campo un poco más."

"Bueno, el asesino probablemente no elegir estos lugares," Catalina tachado tres de los círculos, "Debido a que son demasiado cerca de los barrios más concurridos de las Vegas. Habrá pandillas o drogas". Minato asintió pensativo. Fueron hasta cinco ubicaciones posibles ahora, una situación mucho mejor que cuando estaba en la suya.

"Sé que estos dos están en la propiedad federal." Grissom dijo, tachando otros dos: "Hay guardias de seguridad para evitar que nadie entrara sin los documentos correctos y ellos patrullan cada noche. Yo no creo que el asesino pueda estar aquí, sobre todo porque ni siquiera puede hablar nuestro idioma con fluidez. "

Eso dejó a tres posibilidades finales. Minato se puso de pie, "Entonces vamos ahora." Él declaró. "Tres es lo suficientemente bueno."

"Entonces tendremos que separarnos." Dijo Nick. Todos se volvieron hacia Grissom para una decisión. El supervisor asintió, "Bien entonces, vamos a dividir en tres grupos. Estaré con Sara, Warrick y Catherine, Nick y Greg".

"¡Sí!" Greg bombea un puño en el aire, incapaz de contener su emoción por su primera "aventura" en el campo. Grissom suspiró, sabiendo que probablemente lamentar esta decisión después.

"Y voy a dejar que decida la ubicación que desee a la salida." Grissom dijo, dirigiéndose a Minato., después de todo, es por ahora una parte de su equipo.

Minato sonrió, "No te preocupes, voy a los tres." Con un gesto rápido y dos bocanadas de humo, ahora había tres Minatos de pie en medio del laboratorio. Grissom parpadeó sorprendido, pero él sabía que no debía tratar de pensar con más fuerza sobre ella, lo que sin duda conducirá a nada más que un dolor de cabeza.

"Está bien, entonces." Catalina anunció: "Todo el mundo coge un clon. Es hora de ir a trabajar."

**11:10 pm**

"¿Sabes cómo usar una pistola, Greg?" Nick le preguntó al joven técnico de laboratorio. Greg sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto, "No, las armas de fuego me ponen nervioso."

Nick suspiró, volviendo su atención a la carretera.

"¿Arma?" dijo un clon de Minato-preguntó desde el asiento trasero. "¿Qué es un arma?"

"¿Usted no sabe lo que es un arma?" Greg preguntó con incredulidad. "¿No tienen ellos en Japón?"

"Ah, tal vez." Minato respondió evasivamente. No tenía idea de dónde estaba este 'Japón', pero él no estaba dispuesto a corregir sus ideas erróneas.

"Un arma es un objeto que usamos aquí." Greg se lanzó a una explicación de las armas de fuego. Nick escuchaba a medias, preguntándose dónde Greg aprendió esas cosas. Pero, de nuevo, el técnico de laboratorio lo convirtió en su objetivo de convertirse algún día en un CSI, por lo que sería una sorpresa si hubiera hecho un estudio en su propio tiempo.

Minato escuchó con atención, el almacenamiento de la información en su mente para su uso posterior. Así que esta "arma" fue probablemente el arma que Sara había puesto él cuando la conoció. Sonaba como un arma formidable, capaz de disparar a las piezas de metal caliente a altas velocidades. Sin hacer nada, Minato se preguntaba.

"Ya casi estamos ahí." Nick dijo, interrumpiendo el monólogo de Greg. "Vamos a aparcar en el aparcamiento al otro lado del almacén y llegaremos a pie."

Un silencio, sólo roto por el suave susurro del río detrás del almacén, descendió como Nick aparcó el coche en el aparcamiento vacío, apagar las luces y el motor. Mientras los tres hombres salieron del coche en silencio-Minato hizo una mueca cuando Greg cerró la puerta, luego se sonrojó ante su error y se ubicó hacia el almacén sin uso.

El almacén se cernía sobre ellos como un rostro amenazante, sus ojos oscuros y ventana en blanco. La mano de Nick se cerró alrededor de su arma cuando llegaron a la gran puerta doble, y Greg se estremeció ligeramente, como si alguien hubiera respirado en la parte posterior de su cuello. "¿Está seguro de que no necesitamos ninguna protección extra?" Le susurró.

Nick y Minato se detuvo, dándole miradas extrañas.

"No importa". Él se apresuró a decir.

"No te preocupes, yo puedo pelear…" Minato dijo, tratando de ser amable. "Fácil de matar".

Por alguna razón, esto no parece tranquilizar a Greg, pero no expresó nada nuevo. Nick sacó su arma ahora, tenso y preparado para cualquier sorpresa. Minato frunció el ceño, no había ni rastro de chakra del ninja renegado o Kakashi. Lo más probable es que no estaban aquí, pero él decidió comprobar, por si acaso.

"Abre la puerta", Nick ordenó en voz baja.

Greg tragó nerviosamente, deseando ahora que tenía un arma de fuego de su propiedad, incómodo o no. Pero respiró hondo y buscó con la barra a través de la puerta. Con un fuerte golpe, la barra cayó pesadamente en el suelo, dibujando una mueca de Minato y una maldición de Nick. Greg se alejó justo cuando las puertas se abrieron, revelando el oscuro interior de la bodega como una boca abierta.

"! POLICIA DE LAS VEGAS ¡Pon las manos detrás de la cabeza!" Nick gritó, sosteniendo su pistola en frente de él, mirando hacia la oscuridad en busca de cualquier signo de una persona sospechosa. No había nada, ningún sonido o movimiento, excepto su voz haciendo eco en el vacío.

Alguien le tocó el hombro, y saltó antes de darse cuenta que era sólo Minato. El rubio negó con la cabeza, "No te preocupes, aquí no hay nadie". Dijo.

Nick bajó la pistola lentamente, todavía tiene dudas. Pero cuando no saltó, suspiró, "Oh, bueno, supongo que esto no es el lugar."

"No sé si deberíamos estar agradecidos o decepcionados." Greg murmuró, acercándose.

"Vamos a decirles a los demás." Nick dijo, echando mano a su teléfono. Pero Minato lo detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No te preocupes, yo les diré."

"Como" Greg comenzó a preguntar, pero Minato simplemente sonrió enigmáticamente, cruzando sus manos entre su pecho en una señal de la mano extraña.

"ASI" - Él dijo, y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Nick y Greg parpadeó, confundido. "¿Así que fue un clon?" Greg preguntó finalmente.

"Supongo". Nick se encogió de hombros. "Aunque me pregunto dónde iba."

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Tenemos que volver al laboratorio." Nick suspiró: "Apuesto a que Brass se pregunta dónde nos fuimos."

Los ojos de Greg se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguno de ellos había informado a la detective de homicidios en los que se habían ido. "Genial", se quejó, "Brass nos va a matar."

Continuara...


	12. El Rescate de Kaksashi

Capítulo 13

Tan pronto como entró en el almacén, Minato sabía con certeza que esto es sin duda el lugar al que el renegado se escondía. El hedor de chakra del demonio era tan espeso que Minato podía cortar con un kunai. Y de la maldad emanaba de una puerta en el lado opuesto de la habitación, que presumiblemente dio lugar a una planta más baja.

Minato estaba al otro lado de la habitación en un instante. Prácticamente se desgarró la puerta que era la única cosa entre él y su precioso, estudiante herida. El obstáculo de madera no tuvo la oportunidad, volando a un lado como una brizna de paja en el viento.

Minato se congeló.

Vio al ninja renegado sosteniendo a un herido y ensangrentado a Kakashi, eso fue suficiente para hacer enojar a Minato

"Dar un paso más adelante y el mocoso se muere."

La voz dl ninja se rompió a través delos pensamientos asesinos del jonin. Apretó el kunai con más fuerza contra el cuello de Kakashi, dibujando una línea brillante de la sangre en la piel pálida. Minato no se movió.

"Hn, debe ser el otro ninja de Konoha." El ninja renegado dijo, sonriendo. Sabía que tenía las de ganar en esta situación, "esta Konoha corto de hombres ¿Por qué si no iban a enviar a dos mocosos de mí?"

"No hay que subestimar al sensei." Kakashi gruñó. Minato admirabas con orgullo la lealtad del niño.

"Así que es tu sensei." el ninja renegado burló. Él apretó ligeramente el cuello de Kakashi, lo suficiente para hacer que el niño haga una mueca de dolor otra vez, "¿Por qué no lo dejo ver como termino la ceremonia? ¡Entonces puede ver el primer sacrificio de mi poder!"

Kakashi se negó obstinadamente a responder, pero Minato podía ver la incertidumbre y el miedo en sus ojos. El deseo de matar algo se intensificó, y el jonin rubio dio una sonrisa triste. "Al igual que Kakashi dijo, no me subestime".

El ninja renegado levantó una ceja. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Acaso matarme?"

"Te has olvidado de una cosa." Minato dijo en voz baja, sin embargo, no había duda de la intención asesina detrás de sus palabras.

"¿Ah, sí?" el ninja renegado parecía ajeno al aura asesina que emana de su enemigo, aunque los ojos de Kakashi se agrandaron. "¿Y qué es eso?"

De repente, Minato ya no estaba allí, desapareciendo tan rápidamente que el ninja renegado estaba confundido por un momento, preguntándose dónde se había ido. Pero en un momento todo que necesita Minato. "Soy Rayo Amarillo de Konoha." Le susurró al oído del ninja renegado.

Los ojos del ninja renegado ampliaron hasta casi sobresale, lleno de ira o miedo, o una combinación de ambos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Minato había torcido hábilmente el brazo detrás de la espalda con una mano y cortado los ligamentos de la muñeca, lo que le obligó a abandonar su kunai y su control sobre Kakashi y soltar un aullido de dolor.

Antes de que el chico pudiera chocar con el suelo, Minato le cogió suavemente, moviéndose rápidamente de nuevo a la parte superior de las escaleras. El cuerpo de Kakashi estaba caliente, casi febril en el brazo de Minato y el sentía temblar ligeramente de la pérdida de sangre y el agotamiento.

"¡Sensei!" Kakashi gritó, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de Minato. El corazón de Minato apretó porque a pesar de su habitual falta de emoción, a pesar del hecho de que él era uno de los mejores Chunin en Konoha y considerado un genio, Kakashi era todavía un niño de nueve años de edad, herido y cansado, emocionalmente y físicamente.

"Está bien." Murmuró el chico. Pero ahora no era el momento para la comodidad, y aunque Minato quería abrazar a Kakashi y decirle que todo estaría bien, todavía había un enemigo a cuidar. "¿Puedes caminar?" Minato pidió en su lugar. La cabellera de plata enterrada en su hombro asintió.

Con cuidado, Minato puso Kakashi hacia abajo y aunque tropezó un poco, el Chunin logró mantenerse en pie. Y a pesar de que estaba lejos de ser seguro, su cara era inexpresiva, ninguna manifestación de las emociones agitadas que sentía en su interior. Era, en resumen, el ejemplo clásico perfecto de lo que hacer en situaciones como esta, y el pensamiento, por alguna razón inexplicable, hizo Minato un poco triste. Pero, por supuesto, ahora no era el tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Satisfecho de que su alumno estaba en su camino de salida, Minato volvió su atención hacia el problema en cuestión. El ninja renegado no había pasado los últimos momentos de brazos cruzados, el brillo verde alrededor de su mano se desvaneció cuando terminó la curación de su muñeca. Ahora, el renegado estaba furioso "Malditos mocosos, voy a sacrificar a los dos a los tres colas para pagar por lo que hiciste!"

La mirada sádica oscuras en el rostro de Minato habría hecho más ninjas huye con miedo, y era un testimonio de la locura del ninja renegado que ni siquiera se inmutó. La Konoha jonin dibujó otro kunai para que tuviera una en cada mano, girando a casual, pero con la gracia mortal.

"No." dijo, con la voz llena de instinto asesino, "Tú eres el que va a pagar."

Sara y Grissom estaban agachados detrás de pequeño montón de tierra que apenas podía pasar por una colina, pero al menos ellos podrían ofrecer alguna cobertura si es que alguna vez llegó a un tiroteo.

"Recuérdame de nuevo por qué no llamar refuerzos." Grissom murmuró.

"Porque todos estamos de acuerdo de que nadie iba a creer la historia de Minato es un ninja. Y no había tiempo para convencer a ellos tampoco." Sara ofreció amablemente.

"¡Ya lo sé!" Grissom espetó, un testimonio de lo muy nervioso sus nervios estaban en ese momento. Por lo general, el supervisor nunca levantó la voz, y mucho menos se rompió. Pero Sara también estaba demasiado preocupado para comentar sobre el cambio: "¿No crees que deberíamos ir y ayudarlo?" -susurró-.

"¿Por qué? Él nos dijo explícitamente mantenerse al margen, o nos gustaría morir." Grissom dijo: "Y no eras tú el que quería creer en el primer lugar?"

"Sí, pero... ¿y si no puede manejar por sí solo? El asesino no parece ser el tipo que tiene misericordia." Alcanzó la mano de Sara como su arma, pero ella no hizo ademán de seguir adelante, esperando la orden de su supervisor.

"..." Grissom se quedó en silencio por un momento, teniendo en cuenta la situación. Es cierto, Minato les había dicho que no fuera, pero, ninja o no, él seguía siendo un sospechoso en el caso, y no se puede confiar por completo. También era probable que él hubiera estado jugando ellos todo el tiempo. Y luego trata de Kakashi, el niño desaparecido. Tal vez, pensó Grissom, había algo de verdad en lo que Minato había dicho, y Kakashi estaba realmente aquí. Si Minato no significaba bien para el niño, entonces no había mucho en juego aquí.

"Muy bien," Grissom finalmente tomó una decisión. "Vamos a entrar"

Sara sonrió brevemente, y luego sacó su pistola y con cuidado salió de detrás del montículo de tierra, lanzándose hacia el almacén. Grissom le siguió de cerca, también buscando su propia arma. Los dos CSI presionan contra las paredes exteriores del edificio, avanzar cuidadosamente hacia las puertas, que estaban abiertas una fracción donde Minato había deslizado pasado.

"Espera, creo que he oído algunas voces." Sara susurró, deteniéndose junto a la puerta. Efectivamente, Grissom podría también distinguir dos voces diferentes desde el interior de la bodega, haciendo eco en el vacío de la bodega. Pero era una lengua extranjera que ni Sara ni Grissom podían entender. Ellos, sin embargo, se dan cuenta de que una de las voces habla fue definitivamente Minato.

"Oigo Minato." Grissom le susurró: "Y el otro no es, sin duda Kakashi."

"¿El asesino?" Sara sugirió.

"O por lo menos, el ninja renegado Minato estaba hablando."

Sara abrió la boca para responder, pero lo que ella iba a decir fue olvidado cuando un aullido de dolor y rabia, casi inhumano en su ferocidad, emitida desde el interior de la bodega. Tanto ambos CSI se tensó instintivamente, alzando sus armas con los dedos contrapesado por encima de los factores desencadenantes.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Sara murmuró una mano al corazón.

"Mi mejor conjetura es que la lucha finalmente comenzó." Respondió a Grissom. A pesar de que no podían oír mucho sobre el sonido de sus propios corazones palpitantes, se oían voces bajas habla la lengua extranjera de nuevo, el sonido viaja a través de ellos con facilidad.

"¿Así que hacemos?" -Preguntó Sara.

Grissom mal vista, la opción más segura era esperar a los agentes de policía para volver a ellos, pero no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando entre Minato y el asesino, una situación que podría muy posiblemente ser fatal para uno de ellos. Desde el interior, la voz de Minato sonó de nuevo, pero esta vez no había duda de la amenaza en la voz. Y aunque no podían entender japonés, su significado era claro: la sangre se derrama esta noche.

"entremos." Grissom dijo: "A la cuenta de tres." Sara asintió secamente.

"Uno..."

"Dos..." Sara se puso tenso, listo para deslizarse a través de la rendija entre las puertas dobles, tan pronto como se dio la señal.

"¡Tres, ahora!"

Con movimientos practicados, los dos CSI abrió de una patada la puerta, las armas en alto, "¡POLICIA DE LAS VEGAS, Levanta las manos!" Sara gritó. Su voz resonó con fuerza en el vacío de la bodega, y junto con la oscuridad, parecía casi irreal.

Los dos CSI congelaron, sin embargo, al ver ante ellos. Lo primero que noté fue que en realidad había tres personas en la habitación, dos de los cuales se reconocen. Tanto sus ojos fueron hacia la figura más pequeña, un niño con una cabeza muy familiar de cabello plateado, que ahora estaba manchado de sangre y la suciedad como el resto de su cuerpo. Kakashi parpadeó ante ellos, con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Parecía herido, con toda la sangre en su ropa, y cansado más allá de la creencia, y sin embargo él seguía de pie por su cuenta.

Minato estaba a pocos metros de la puerta que conduce a la planta baja con dos Kunai en sus manos.

La tercera persona, de pie en la base de la escalera, era alguien que no había visto antes, un hombre vestido con ropas similares a Minato, aunque su diadema tenía un símbolo diferente: cuatro garabatos diferentes, como las ondas marcadas por un largo arañazo a través de los símbolos. Dos cicatrices corriendo verticalmente a través de su rostro, haciéndole parecer más amenazador. Él era el ninja renegado de la fotografía Minato les había mostrado. En una mano sostenía un arma en forma de estrella similar a las Minato tenía en la mano.

Tanto Minato y el ninja renegado parecía que estaban a punto de matarse unos a otros. Bueno, al menos no estaban en connivencia con otros, a juzgar por las circunstancias.

"¡Oigan! Dije que se quedaran fuera!" Minato les gruñó.

"Hey, nos pareció que necesitabas un poco de ayuda." Sara protestó.

"Además, somos profesionales capacitados para hacer frente a situaciones como estas." Añadió Grissom. Esto no es necesariamente cierto, ya que por lo general llegaron después de que se despeje el panorama, pero sabían qué hacer en casos de emergencia, como el estado actual de las cosas.

El ninja renegado caminó unos pasos hacia adelante y le dijo algo en la lengua extranjera, provocar una respuesta gruñido bajo de Minato. El ninja renegado respondió en un tono burla, haciendo un gesto hacia ellos con su estrella ninja. A pesar de que no sabían que sus palabras exactas, pero su tono era clara: ¿es lo mejor que podrías conseguir?

"Hey, manos arriba, suelte el arma!" Sara gritó, apuntando con su arma al ninja renegado. El hombre de la cicatriz sonrió condescendiente con ella, diciendo algo incomprensible. Se mordió el labio, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dices a alguien que al parecer no tienen miedo de un arma y no entiende su idioma?

"Dile que deje caer su arma o nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza." Grissom dijo a Minato.

Pero el rubio negó con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido. "No, usted se vaya. Ahora."

"Pero-"

"Es peligroso aquí." Se interrumpió, con los ojos fijos en el ninja renegado. "Ayuden a Kakashi." Y añadió, al ver su vacilación.

Sara y Grissom de ojos miraron hacia el chico de cabello plateado. Estaba pálido, probablemente a causa de la pérdida de sangre, y con necesidad de atención médica inmediata. Sara y Grissom se miraron y asintieron Grissom. Tener a Kakashi de aquí fue lo más importante en estos momentos. Ellos bajaron sus armas, aunque manteniendo un ojo en el ninja renegado, y se acercó al muchacho, que vengan ellos, demasiado cansada para protestar más que enviar su sensei una mirada tímida.

El ninja renegado le dijo algo más, pero esta vez parecía impaciente. Sin previo aviso, él levantó la mano, lanzando un puñado de las armas en forma de estrella hacia los dos CSI. Sara se quedó inmóvil, mirando el arma que viene directamente hacia ella, demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. Y ella ni siquiera había visto tomar las armas fuera, A través de la esquina de sus ojos, podía ver los ojos de Grissom amplia en una expresión de sorpresa, casi temerosa cuando empezó a moverse.

Ella le gritó a su propio cuerpo a moverse, pero sus movimientos parecía lento en comparación con la velocidad de lanzamiento de los de reparto, y ella sabía que no era lo suficientemente rápido, y que las estrellas, de acero negro sin duda dar en el blanco. Ella cerró los ojos a la espera, me voy a morir...

Pero en lugar de dolor, oyó el sonido de choque de metal. Abrió los ojos y vio que el lanzamiento de reparto habían sido desviados, y ahora se encuentra en una pila en el suelo junto a los dos cuchillos arrojadizos que habían estado en manos de Minato sólo momentos antes. El ninja renegado frunció el ceño con disgusto, pero no lanzó ninguna más arma contra ellos, centrándose en cambio en su verdadero oponente: Minato. El rubio gritó algo en su lengua materna, es de suponer que Kakashi, y volvió su atención hacia el ninja renegado, mirando fieramente suficiente para hacer que los criminales más endurecidos inmutó.

Sara sintió que sus piernas temblando, como si sus huesos se habían vuelto repentinamente suaves, Así que esto es lo que quería decir peligroso. Incluso con armas de fuego, ella sabía que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra alguien que pudiera moverse tan rápido y, probablemente, podría matarlos en la cantidad de tiempo necesario para estornudar. No es de extrañar Minato no había querido que interfieran. No era nada de lo que había imaginado, pero ella sabía que debería haberlo esperado. Él dijo que eran ninjas, como en las películas.

Ella se distrajo de sus pensamientos por una mano tirando de su manga. Fue Kakashi, buscando un poco molesto, "Nos vamos ahora." Dijo cansadamente, "Minato-sensei es serio. Las cosas se van a ponen algo tensas". Tenía la boca seca, Sara asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Grissom, que tenía el mismo pensamiento en su rostro, pero parecía ser capaz de funcionar a pesar de su estado de shock.

"Date prisa". Kakashi se le solicite. Una pequeña parte de la mente de Sara le dijo que deberían ser los que se ocupan del niño y no al revés, pero también era un ninja y, obviamente, más acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Ahora se preguntaba cuánto sabía sobre el chico de cabello plateado que había estado tratando de ayudar a todo el tiempo. Pero ahora no era el momento de preguntarse, y cuando ella se tambaleó hacia la puerta con Grissom, vio a Kakashi ceño casi preocupación, mientras que mirando por encima del hombro.

Siguiendo su mirada, vio a los dos ninjas haciendo algo extraño. Parecían estar sosteniendo sus manos a los niveles de la barbilla, la realización de movimientos extraños demasiado rápido para que lo siguiera. El agarre de Kakashi con la manga apretada mientras sacaba sus delanteros más difícil, y de alguna manera tenía la sensación de presentimiento de que las estrellas ninja y cuchillos eran sólo la superficie de sus habilidades.

Ambos hombres parecían haber terminado sus movimientos y ahora gritaron algo en voz alta en su propia lengua. Sara vagamente oído algo así como "Jut-soo", pero su cerebro no tenía tiempo para pensar lo que significaba que el poder de las dos Shinobi apareció ante ella.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, todo el infierno se desató.

Continuara…


End file.
